Things that Weren't Supposed to Happen
by hockeynut178
Summary: Evan, a normal kid that can just disappear in crowds, is scanned into the universe of a t.v show. What will his presence do to the outcome of events? Will he fight for himself or for a faction? rated T for foul mouthed people like me. Reviews appreciated. Slower release due to work schedule.
1. Chapter 1

**Things That Weren't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello people! I'm writing this fiction as it comes to me so don't expect updates all the time. This is also only the 2nd thing I've ever written, so please give me reviews and tips. :D**

**I do not own the rights to the iPhone, so all rights to apple, as well as Google.**

**All characters are fiction, any resemblance or like of any living or dead persons is accidental.**

**synapsis: Evan an average 16 y/o boy is your average person, who by chance likes the "new" transformers series "transformers: prime". When he hears that the newest movie is coming out he downloads the app. With the release date getting close the app releases new content where you can scan things. He doesn't know how to work it. Everything Involving the TF's is gone. He ends up in the dimension of the transformers! but will his being there change the occurrence of events? finds out by reading!**

**Rated T for "Mild" violence and themes such as language. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

My names Evan. I'm just your average 16 year old kid, brown hair, average height of 5'6", really light weighing in at only 125 (even though I have quite a bit of muscle) going through high school. Even though I play hockey and lacrosse, no one seemed to notice me. I was a ghost. The only thing that really stuck out was my eyes, that slightly changed colour with my mood. I did have a few close friends, but we only really hung out at school. It was just another day, in my boring old life and with my boring old high school. The only thing that isn't boring in my life was probably the shows that I watched on tv after school. Recently there had been a few really good new shows. They were all remakes of older tv shows, but they all had really good storylines.

My personal favorite was probably the newly redone transformers series, called transformers: prime. I watched an episode on tv and liked it so I recorded the rest of the series to watch when I didn't have practice. I watched the whole series, all 3 seasons, in 3 sittings over 4 days. Since the new show was so interesting I decided to give up a little of my free time to look up the older versions. It turns out that there are multiple remakes that I'd never heard of until I saw them on Wikipedia, which had a dedicated following who were called "transfans". I wouldn't have gone as far as calling myself a transfan, but I really did like the new series, as well as the movies and games that had come outs since the original release in 1984 . When I heard another movie was coming out, I felt I had an obligation to go and see it. I marked the date and waited until the date came. I was so excited I even downloaded the "transformers Age of Extinction" app on my iPhone.

School was coming to an end, I had finished all but one of my exams and the movie release date was only a few days away.

"Evan! Are you studying for your science exam?" My mom yelled down the stairs.

"Yes mom!" I yelled back. In actuality I was playing around with the transformers app, that had just updated with new content. "Cool" I barely said as I found out that there was now a scan feature, where if you scan something it would animate grimlock with it. Or at least that what I thought it would do. Me, being the person that I am, couldn't get the new feature to work. I spent almost an hour playing around with it, scanning myself, my computer, and a few of my nic-nac's in my room, but non successfully worked until I finally gave up and started to study for tomorrow's science exam. Eventually turning in after a few hours of studying, not before going to the transformers Wikipedia to see if it had information on the apps new content. Sadly the website hadn't been updated as recently as the apps later update. Forget in to close the page I shut my computer and went to bed.

~early next morning~

I had the strangest dream. It felt real but I knew it couldn't have been because it wasn't possible. But it just felt so real! My dream was of me, being a part of team prime from the show. I didn't realize at the time that it couldn't have been real, but it was as if I'd been wih them since they first met the other humans, Jack, Raf and Miko. The occurrence of events were exactly like show, except when instead of waking up, the reality of the dream fuzzed and faded away and I was back in reality. In my bed. In my room.

It was only 6:30 am and I had half an hour before I needed to wake up to get ready for the bus. So I decided to go take a shower. When I finished I headed back into my room, to notice that some of the nic-nac's from my room were missing. Thinking that I moved them when I tried scanning them last night, I shrugged it off and went to my computer. When I opened it, there was a 404 error message on my screen. Remembering that I had left the transformers page on, I tried reloading the page to no avail. Then I tried to google the transformers wiki but nothing showed up. Nothing related with transformers showed up. Only electrical transformer pages that were appearing on the google result page.

"What the h-" I was cut off by the sound of my alarm. I got up from my desk and walked over to my alarm clock on the headboard of my bed, along with my green Gatorade bottle and some other stuff that I used less often.

I tried to ignore the confusion that was going through my head and got ready for my last exam. Doing my pre-exam routine, which consisted of me taking care of my dogs and eating 2 toasted English muffins with peanut butter, then waiting for the bus to arrive.

Once I'd gotten on the bus I was still thinking of why I couldn't find any information on my current favorite tv series and it's counterparts. I then realized that my phone had photos of the series which he wished to try and draw at a later date and an app called fan fiction, on which held multiple stories of transformers which, he had saved to the phones memory. As I checked my photo album on my phone the photos which I screen shot were solid black, and the stories which I downloaded were empty, but not only that it was 7, 15 or even 50 chapters of blank enter buttons*, as if the words had been changed into space bar clicks*.

AN* (I apologize, I do not know what the space and enter keys are called when you are talking about what they leave)

Flabbergasted, stunned, surprised, angry, sad and confused, I was feeling a mixture of all these and wondering what had happened. Pictures and stories from the other shows that had been remade were still existing on the phone, but not the ones related to the transformers.

As I was busy being confused the bus arrived at the school and I was taken from my thoughts as the bus emptied and everyone headed through the doors and to the locker room. I started to develops a theory of what could've possibly happened. Me, still thinking about what could've possibly happened, decided to test the possibility that I'd just become really unlucky and all things related to transformers had been removed due to some random reason. I walked up to one of my friends from school and asked "have you seen that relatively new show transformers?", trying to hide my true intent in an innocent question.

"Naw man sorry. I've never heard of it till now. Is it any good?" Joseph responded truthfully.

"No, not too interesting," I lied, "Just wondering, jo-jo-ban" I said calling him by his nickname, then quickly received a light punch to the left Shoulder.

"You know I hate that name dude! Keep calling me that and I'll start callin' you slim shady again!" He retorted to my joke.

"I still don't understand how you think I look like slim shady... I have brown hair most obviously."

I told him.

"Whatever. I gotta go cram for science." He said while grabbing his notes and a sandwich bag with a few pencils, pens and a calculator.

"I studied last night, which is what you should have done." I told him, putting an emphasis on should have. I grabbed my stuff and went to the gym and waited for the time to start the exam. Trying to put the events of the day in the back of my mind so I could focus on writing the exam without failing. As I was getting prepared I had realized that I had forgot to check if the transformers app was there, as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, the bell signaling the exam room was open began to ring. I'd have to check if it was still on my phone later.

As the kids began to pour into the gym and find the exam they were to take, I found the one I was designated to take. The 3 hour period had began and I my brain started to go over all the questions. 10 minutes. 30 minutes. One hour. Time was passing so much slower than what I thought it was. After the first ten minutes I thought it had been an hour, but when I checked the clock, it proved me to be sorely wrong. As I looked over the 18th question, I was surprised at how different it was from the other physics tests I'd gotten throughout the semester. They were… easier. It wasn't until the two hour mark where I became suspicious as when I'd sneak a glance towards my classmates close to me who were taking the same test, they had been two or three pages behind finishing. While I have been done since one and a half hour into the test. When the two hour mark arrived being the absolute earliest time anyone was allowed to hand in the exam, only I and the 3 smartest people in my class handed it in. No one else handed it in for another half an hour or so. This surprised me. By no stretch of the imagination was I as good in physics as any of those three students or anywhere near them for that matter. I thought it was easy, possibly meaning I was horribly wrong on almost all the questions. Whatever, its physics. I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs to throw my stuff in backpack, which now had everything that was left in my locker inside of, making the bag bulge a little due to how much was in it. As I walked up the stairs I remembered I hadn't had time to look to see if the Transformers app was still on my phone. Not getting my hopes up I unlocked my phone and to my surprise the app was still on my phone. As I walked up stairs and towards the front door, I opened the app. Paying more attention to my phone and not where I was walking, I walked right out the door and straight out into the field. Once I was in the field the app stopped loading and crashed. "FFFff…" I stopped myself from yelling the swear aloud when I looked up and saw the scenery that I was now standing in. I was now standing next to a dirt road, with wooden picket fences going down either sides. It was rather hilly compared to anywhere close to home. There were trees, not the evergreens or pine trees I was use to seeing. Finally composing myself I started to talk to myself. "Toto, I think we're not in Kansas anymore…" I said to myself making an ironically true pun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things That Weren't Supposed to Happen**

synapsis: Evan an average 16 y/o boy is your average person, who by chance likes the "new" transformers series "transformers: prime". When he hears that the newest movie is coming out he downloads the app. With the release date getting close the app releases new content where you can scan things. He doesn't know how to work it. Everything Involving the TF's is gone. He ends up in the dimension of the transformers! but will his being there change the occurrence of events? finds out by reading!

This is the second Update In 2 days! I'm on a roll! Don't expect this too often though. I want to keep the Chapters short so I can keep dishing them out. My aim is to hit at lease 1500 words per chapter but I am willing to bend the rules if people want me to. I want to leave some sort of tension at the end of each chapter so that is another thing to look forward to.

**Chapter 2**

As I looked around and got myself familiar with my surroundings I heard the revving of an engine of what sounded like a muscle car from the distance I heard it.

As the now visible red muscle car came over the hill, it reminded me of one of the Autobots from the prime series. It looked like Clifflauncher? Hilljumper? "Bah!" I yelled aloud. I couldn't remember the name of the Autobot!

As the car got closer my mind was deep in thought, trying to remember the unknown Autobots name.

By, what felt like, a stroke of pure genius, the name of the Autobot popped into my head right and I subconsciously blurted it out not thinking about it.

"CLIFFJUMPER!" I screamed aloud, feeling proud of myself for solving my dilemma.

As I blurted out the name the red dodge challenger had just been pulling past me. The tires breaking on gravel was almost defining. As the car breaker and slid about 20 meters past me. Then reversed back to where I was standing.

To say I was startled by this was an understatement. I was so surprised by this sudden change; I accidentally slipped on the gravel and fell onto the grass just missing the wooden post.

"How do you know my name?" A voice spoke with a certain twang that I could not place, in a demanding manor. I couldn't tell where it came from since the windows had the sun glaring in my eyes.

"Wha-?"

"I SAID, how do you know my name fleshy?" This time the voice said with a little more kindness.

"Cl-CliffJumper?" I said stuttering once. "Is it really THEE Cliff Jumper?" My voice almost cracking with excitement and a slight hint of fear.

"The one and only." He said almost as if he was being asked a dumb question. "Now" he said in a much deeper more serious tone, "how, pray tell, do you know little ole me?"

"Oh slag... I'm in deep now." I muttered the last part under my breath. "It's a long story, and if I'm right with my presumption, you and I need to split ASAP" I told him. My presumption being that I was now in the cartoons universe, this was not the place or time to have a chat. Not only Cliff, but I myself was in danger here.

"ASAP?" Cliff Jumper asked me.

"As Soon As Possible. By the way my names Evan. It's truly an honour to meet my first Autobot." I answered and introduced myself. Two birds with one stone, huh.

"You already know my name, but you can call me Cliff." He said as I shook his hand... Well... Finger. "Alright get in then." He said as the driver side door opened.

"O.k. My only request is that we don't go that way." I said pointing in the direction he was driving earlier. "Oh and when Arcee com's you, let's just keep this a secret for now. I'll explain on the road."

"Whatever, Evan was it?" I nodded. "And why don't you want me to go that way?" He asked slightly put off by how I knew his partners name.

"Because, well if I'm right like I was with your name, there's a full shipload of con's waiting to tear out your spark further down the road." I replied trying to put an emphasis on how I was previously right in guessing his name.

"Alrighty then... Oh wait one more thing," he said. "How do you know so much about my race and its terminology? To my knowledge we are 'robots in disguise" and I'm pretty sure we haven't had our cover blown yet..."

"We'll let me explain my... predicament." I told him how I knew all the transformers terminology by telling him I was from another reality and in my reality there were multiple transformers "universes" that were TV, games, and movies. And that if my hypothesis is correct, I would know what was going to happen for the next year or so of the Autobot a lives.

Cliff was quiet throughout my whole explanation. Other than when his partner called him to check up and chat which only lasted two or three minutes. After I'd finished he started to talk. "So... What you said back there, about the Decepticons was..." He trailed off in a sad voice.

"Ya... You weren't supposed to come back from this drive." I told him looking down from the windshield to the floor.

"But thanks to you I can live another day." He said with his mood brightening up. "Hold on I'm going to introduce you to a few friends" he said as he comlinked someone to ask for a groundbridge. The only reason I knew that was a couple of seconds after he stopped talking a green portal appeared in front of us.

As we passed through the ground bridge, we came out in what looked like an old airplane hangar that was much higher than it should've been along with a brownish red coloured rock as the roof. I was amazed by the sight, but I was broken from my daze when Cliff cleared his throat, indicating in a nice way for me to get out of him so he could transform.

As I got out, I caught a glimpse of the Autobot's medic. Known as Ratchet, the medic was huge compared to me. Luckily his back was turned so he couldn't see me. Cliff silently indicated me to stay quiet and head to the bot sized elevator, but changing his mind and instead sending me towards the hallway about 200 meters away. We would keep this secret until he could figure a way to explain to the rest of his friends, what my story was. Sadly neither I nor Cliff was lucky enough to get away with this secret for long. As We heard a thundering voice from behind us both.

"Cliff Jumper!" A deep voice thundered with such authority as to sound like Morgan Freeman being a tough police officer. "Who is that?" The unknown bot rumbled as I slowly turned around and to my surprise to see a MASSIVE Autobot, red and blue in colour, towering over staring at me. As this was happening off to one side of the room I could hear Ratchet scoff and shoot Cliff Jumper a glare that could melt his armor like butter.

"Eeep..." I quietly squealed as I fell backwards onto my aft... for the second time today. "Op-Op-Op-Pr-Prime" I couldn't finish my words I was in such a state of shock that I began to shake. As I stuttered the massive bot looked towards Cliff Jumper.

"You have told him my name?" the large blue and red bot that I knew, before I even turned around, was thee Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Numero Uno on my badass mothertrucker list.

"No sir," Cliff replied to the towering mech. "This boy, Evan, has quite the story to tell." Cliff said indicating towards me, still shaking on the floor not having gotten up yet.

Realizing that I looked like a fool I scramble to my feet as fast as I could and tried to compose myself. I took in a deep breath relaxed then exhaled. "Hello sir, My name is Evan, you do not know me, but I surely know you." I said, more confidently than before.

"Hello, Evan. You are correct that I do not know who you are, and how much you know. Please answer me truthfully, how much do you know?" Optimus asked me with a certain amount of authority that I could not refuse to answer.

"You are Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and defender of freedom and equality throughout the war against the Decepticons. You used to be a data clerk in the hall of records in Iacon before you became a Prime." I said taking a breath.

"Enough" Optimus said looking somewhat surprised raising his servo indicating me to stop. "I've heard enough." He repeated.

"And I know a lot more than just that." I told him with as much humility as one could muster in such a short sentence.

Optimus lowered his servo to the floor in front of me, indicating me to get on. So I hopped on and Optimus slowly raised his servo to his face looking at me closely. I noticed in his optics held happiness and intrigued emotions. "I wish to speak with you in my quarters" he said lightly as he began his way towards the hallway, and then into what I assume where his quarters.

**END of Chapter 2**

**So what do you think? Sorry for any spelling/grammar/autocorrected mistakes. **

**All rights to Hasbro as they own the product**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights to Hasbro as they own the product**

**synapsis: Evan an average 16 y/o boy is your average person, who by chance likes the "new" transformers series "transformers: prime". When he hears that the newest movie is coming out he downloads the app. With the release date getting close the app releases new content where you can scan things. He doesn't know how to work it. Everything Involving the TF's is gone. He ends up in the dimension of the transformers! but will his being there change the occurrence of events? finds out by reading!**

**Rated T for "Mild" violence and themes such as language. Hope you like it!**

**This chapter was re-updated to add in some vocabulary for the readers whom have never seen these words before. For a full list go to **** s/4489172/1/Transformers-Dictionary**

**Servo: The Cybertronian equivalent of Hand**

**Pede: The Cybertronian equivalent of feet**

**Faceplate: In the context of the story, it is just meant as the face but it is actually the protective piece of metal which covers all or some of a transformers visible face. (ex. Optimus' battle mask)**

**Groundbridge: A scaled-down iteration of spacebridge technology, a ****GroundBridge** allows transport to coordinates on a single planet

**Comlink: shortened down version of Communications link, which Cybertronian's have inside their "head" to communicate silently to one another without another listening in.**

**Chapter 3**

The room was large. Larger than most houses in my neighborhood. The room was pretty bare, the Autobot logo on the wall above what looked like a medical gurney without wheels and a lot bigger. He had a massive size desk and chair to the right side of the door. On the desk were what looked like oversized tablets. He also had a shelves above the desk which I noticed was half full of those tablet things and the other half was covered with holograms, which changed into different cybertronians after a few seconds, of what I assumed were his family and closest friends or loved ones. Looking closer it occurred to me that it could also be those whom have been claimed in the war. I noticed that not only were they only human sized holograms but there must have been 50 or more of them, that had yet to show the same cybertronian again and I highly doubted it would for tens, if not hundreds of years. I felt my stomach churn, wanting to purge itself of content. Optimus must have followed my gaze because he knew exactly what conclusion I had come to. "Those are only few of the fallen brethren this war has claimed." he spoke with a hint of depression hidden in his voice.

"Primus" I quietly muttered while staring sadly at the holograms sitting on his huge shelf.

"Evan, I can tell you are an innocent and honest young human. How do you know so much about the past of a species that, to your planets knowledge, does not exist." Optimus asked in a somewhat worried tone. Optimus placed me on the table and sat down on the chair next to his desk.

"I'm- I'm not from here. I'm not even from this reality" I told Optimus, trying to be as convincing as possible because if I were in his position I would probably laugh and think the person telling me this was a nutjob. To my surprise however, Optimus only nodded.

~much later~

"Thats how I ended up with Cliff Jumper." I finally explained the past 2 days from my reality to theirs. Optimus only ever interrupted when he needed clarification on some of the information I told him, but other than that it seemed he swallowed the rather large pill quite well, metaphorically I mean.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Optimus got up from his large desk chair. "So, you must need a place to stay until we can find a proper way of getting you back to your reality." Optimus stated more than questioned. "I will contact Agent Fowler and we shall see what he can do."

"Ok" I answered simply

"I have one last question. Your eyes, throughout your explanation, were a deep brown, but now they have become more of a green. Is this normal for humans?" He said with genuine curiosity.

Slightly surprised by his question I answered "not in all humans but in me it is. My eyes change colour with my mood. They are usually a light brown, when I'm angry they become a reddish brown, when I'm sad they are a deep brown almost black, and when I'm happy they are a blue green, kinda like now" he seemed to nod slightly as he offered his hand to let me get down from the bot sized desk.

"I wish to introduce you to team prime." Optimus said

"Could it wait 2 or 3 days so I can find a place and get myself composed? I don't want what happened when I first met you and Cliff Jumper to happen again." I asked timidly

"That is fine" he replied and with that he com linked Ratchet and Cliff Jumper as to the situation. Ratchet, being the good medic he was asked for me to come to the med bay for a check up. So I left for the med bay.

I soon realized I didn't know where I was going in the base, but I could hear the sound of Ratchet grumbling, so I knew I was close. As I approached the sound, I came into a room double the size of Optimus'.

"Slag these human computers" he grumbled.

"Ratchet? You wanted me for a medical check up?" I asked as I looked at the orange and white medic and smiled slightly.

"Yes, yes." He said turning away from the large computer console to grab what looked like a radiation scanner on steroids. "I want to check if transferring over dimensions has caused anything to your body." He said as a green light went over me, slightly tickling me but I made no indication that it did so. "Seems like you're fine. I will also need a blood sample for future study." He said as his hand transformed into a large syringe. My face was totally blank of expression. The only thing that showed my distress was a slight twitch in my left eye. Ratchet must've noticed because he then changed his hand into a magnification device. And looked closely into my right eye then my left.

"What are you doing? Is something wrong with me? Give it to me straight doc bot, am I sick?" The last part was just a joke but I got no such joking tone back from Ratchet.

"Fascinating, your optics change colour. I have only ever seen this once of twice on Cybertron" he said as he shifted back to my right eye.

"Um... Ya... Doc, they're called eyes when it's on a human, and yes it's a symptom that's especially rare in humans as well. Eye Doctors (ophthalmologists) of our world say it's a trick of the lighting but it really isn't. They just don't have a way of explaining it." I told him as he backed away and changed his hand back into his servo.

"I am intrigued by this occurrence. I am done, you may go." He said as he turned away from me and to his computer to bring up photos of the human eye and iris. To my pleasure he forgot to get a blood sample.

**3rd person POV**

As Evan turned away to leave the medic to his studying, the medics eyes darkened, signifying a comlink. "Ratchet, can I get a bridge back to base at my co-ordinates" a femme voice came throughout the comlink.

Ratchet left the computer to go activate the groundbridge. As he activated it a loud whoosh and bright green flash appeared and a blue femme autobot appeared. Evan guessed that it was Arcee.

Evan suddenly realized he didn't want to be revealed to the rest of the Autobots until the three other humans showed up, so he ran behind the medics foot.

Ratchet saw the young humans movement which he thought were incredibly fast for such a small organic being. He remember that Optimus had asked him and Cliff Jumper not to reveal the boys presence. He looked down and nodded at the boy, showing that he would play along with the boys stealth.

"Where's Cliff?" Arcee asked the medic.

"SAFE." He gave her a one word answer. Ratchet didn't even need to look up to know that she was headed directly to talk to him.

Arcee got in the elevator and went underground then to SAFE. When she entered she put her servos to her cybertronian hips as she walked into Cliff and Bumblebee pinned behind the same large rock, with 5 Decepticon seeker drones closing in on their defensive position.

"Really guys?" She joked mockingly and a smile appeared on her faceplate as the simulated cons closed in. "Need any help?"

"No. Ok may-" Cliff Jumper was cut of as the simulation ended with Cliff and Bumblebee being shocked for their failure in the battle.

"Bwooo-oop (Aaarrrggg that stings)" Bumblebee said… or beeped…

The shock was supposed to hurt more than actually getting hit by a blaster to encourage taking less damage in the field.

"Cliff," Arcee said putting servo out and indicated him to come over to where she was standing. He acknowledged and started walking over to where she was standing.

"What's up partner?" Cliff asked Arcee

"When we were talking earlier today, you seemed… distracted by something" Arcee inquired about the talk after he'd picked up the young human Evan.

"Ya, there was a lot happening on the road I was on, so I wasn't fully paying attention to our conversation." Cliff lied to her.

"Well if you say so." She dropped the subject.

"Well I'm going to the washracks to wash up so talk to you later." She told Cliff Jumper and left for the elevator. Arcee pushed the button for the main level of the base. She knew he was lying, because 1) he was much more talkative than he was, even in battle and 2) he had been sent somewhere that was barely populated by humans. She knew he couldn't have been focusing on the road. She was going to go find out what he was hiding and why. As the elevator reached ground level, she headed to Cliff Jumpers room to began her search.

**Evans POV**

After brushing off a close call with Arcee arriving at base, I decided to wander around the base to get used to my new surroundings, like I had when I first arrived in this dimension. I headed towards the hallway that looked as if it were roughly 4 football fields long (American football), and had about 9 rooms. Three of these rooms were at the end of the hallway and looked like large storage rooms from where I was standing, because the doors were open.

I started walking down the hallway, and as I passed the first room the door looked like a sliding door from star trek or star wars or something. On the door were funky symbols that I assumed were the name of the room owner in cybertronian. I kept walking down the hallway passing two more doors but when I came to the fourth door I stopped. As I stood there for what felt like minutes staring at the funky symbols, I had an urge to enter this room. For some reason, in the back of my head I knew that this was Cliff Jumpers room. Don't ask me how but I did. It's as if a voice in the back of my head was saying that it was. Finally giving in to my urges to enter I walked towards the door, but I realized one key thing. How in the pit was I supposed to open the enormous door? As I was trying to solve that little problem, I began to hear pede steps coming down the hallway. Oh scrap, Oh scrap. I started to panic and look for cover, but the hallway was bear. The only place that would possibly hide me enough was the doorframe that were on each door. As that seemed my only option I ran to what I thought was Cliff Jumpers door frame, and waited for the moment of truth. I hope they don't come to this room, I hope they don't come to this room, I prayed in my mind. The steps got closer and closer, until they were right next to me and stopped.

**So what do you think? Sorry for any spelling/grammar/autocorrected mistakes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise for not meeting my 1500 word quota today. I was pretty busy and I couldn't think straight. Plus DAM U Funny YouTube videos!**

**Some more vocabulary that you may want to know**

**mech: male Cybertronian**

**femme: Female cybertronian**

**berth: Cybertronian sized Bed**

**Bot: Autobot**

**Con:Decepticon**

**SAFE: basically its a simulation room which is meant for training purposes and can recreate just about any environment or structure as well as scenario.**

**I want to thank Sci-Fifan95 for giving me Inspiration to keep doing this as well as tell you to read his active story Fate Calls**

**He's really an awesome guy so go check him out.**

**********All rights to Hasbro as they own the product**

Chapter 4

Optimus contacted Fowler telling him the situation. Fowler asked for 3 hours before he could get everything in order and remove the young boy from the base without revealing his presence. The conversation and explication that followed between the mech an the agent lasted only 20 minutes. Optimus had asked agent Fowler for the boy to be able to come back to the base in 2 or 3 days. Fowler had no problem bringing him back.

"Just one question prime," agent Fowler asked. "Why do you want that kid to come back?"

"It was his wish to introduced to the rest of my team and it would be my pleasure and he holds valuable information that can prove most valuable in the future." Optimus gave a straight answer

"Alright Prime, just keep you and your team out of trouble. I'll be over by 1800 hours to pick the boy up and get him to a suitable place to stay for a couple of days." and with that Fowler ended the call and got to work.

Optimus had his own that needed to be done. He picked up a data tablet and got to work, which he was so far behind it would take a year to catch up. Sadly none would get done as he heard a loud crash.

**EVAN PoV**

My heart nearly stopped as the footsteps were right next to me. I felt that if I were to take a breath, I would be found, so I didn't. I stood perfectly still, holding my breath just in case it revealed my position.

**3rd Person PoV**

As Arcee came to Cliff Jumpers room she slowed her pace and halted in front of his door. She then accessed the password panel to unlock the door on the right side of the doorframe and typed the password into the panel. The cybertronian password was rather simple when one thought about it. "Thank primus his password was so simple," she thought.

**Evan PoV**

As I held my breath, the large blue femme bot type in the password to the door. Well now I have a way in, I thought. The door slid open making a whoosh sound as it opened. I almost fell backwards because all my weight was pressed against the door, but I caught myself without making a sound. I snuck into the room, which looked almost identical to the one Optimus had, except his shelves held what looked like scrap metal, but I knew they were memories and momentous from past battles and skirmishes. I had to find a new hiding place because I didn't want to test my luck a second time. I quickly scanned the room for another place to hide. Under the bot sized desk seemed like my best option. Now all I had to do was wait for the opportunity to move to my new hiding place. As the blue femme walked into the room, I felt like it was the best time to make my move. I quickly moved towards the desk, using the noise from her footsteps to cloak the noise of my shoes on the cold concrete floor. It was no easy task to do but I made it work, as it only took 5 of her paces for me to get from the door to the desk. When there, I hid in the farthest back corner and waited in the shadow for the femme to leave the room.

**3rd PoV**

As she entered the room, she thought she should keep this search quick, as to not get caught by Cliff Jumper or any other autobot. Like a good infiltrator she wasted no time getting to the point of her being there. She headed straight for his birth, making sure there was nothing under it. As she checked for hidden compartments she found nothing. Quickly moving on she went to the desk. It had a total of 7 drawers, 3 on either side and a long thin one in the middle. She checked the left side, furthest from the door first, bottom to top. The first 2 drawers were empty, the third had some old holograms of what she knew were his old friends from before the exodus of Cybertron. She continued to check the three shelves for hidden compartments. Once she found none, she continued to the right side drawers. The bottom 2 had multiple pieces of scrap metal from battles past. The top drawer on the right side held 2 things, a data tablet, and a hologram of a femme that she did not know. "And who, pray tell are you?" She said to herself quietly. She grabbed the data tablet and quickly searched through its contents. Nothing but past battle records. She followed by checking for secret compartments on the right hand side drawers but again there were no secrets. She left the middle drawer for last because that was the least likely to hold any secrets. As she opened it it got caught on something. She tugged harder but it wouldn't budge. Ignoring what would've been in there and checking under the desk.

**Evans PoV**

Once in position under the desk, I stood perfectly still, barely breathing, and cloaking my presence. The femme was quick with whatever she was doing because she looked like she was in a hurry to leave. She checked every drawer and I thought she was done, but she checked under the desk. Again, my heart stopped. I had one thought going through my mind, what will she do to me when she sees me.

**3rd person PoV**

Ratchet had just gotten a request for a ground bridge from Bulkhead. As he powered on the ground bridge, bulkhead came speeding through. Without even missing a beat he transformed out of his alt-mode in mid air and landed on the tool Ratchet had used to scan Evan, making a loud crash. This event caused the medic, who was standing no more than 30 feet away to yell out "Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" and from his subspace he pulled out a bot sized wrench and flung it at bulkheads head.

"Arg," he brought his hands up to his head, shielding it from further flying projectiles. "Sorry Ratch," he said in an apologetic tone. Within 30 seconds, every bot on the base had come to see what had happened, all of them supported blasters as they first assessed the scene.

Optimus was the first to speak up, "stand down everyone." He said and all the blasters were lowered and transformed back into servo's. "What happened old friend?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Bulkhead just blazed in and landed on my scanner. Now I'm Bonnard have to re-scan," before he let the cat out of the bag and reveal Evans presence he caught himself and quickly thought of something else to say. "Everyone. Again." He said with an emphasis on again.

"Nice catch doc," Cliff said to Ratchet over a comlink. Ratchet then left the conversation and started grumbling to himself as he left to repair his scanner. Leaving all the other bots in the room. Arcee, not having found anything in Cliffs room was now very suspicious of the mech. She had to wonder what it was that he was hiding from her. It was nowhere near her creation day. Maybe it had to do with the female on the hologram in the drawer. She had to find out, without giving away the fact that she broke into his room and looked through his stuff. She thought of a way to ask him but the only way she could imagine was to tell him that she knew he was lying.

**So what do you think? Sorry for any spelling/grammar/autocorrected mistakes. **

**I promise to work harder in the future, Its just I've been trying to get a summer job to pay for a educational trip to Europe next year, as well as make the Provincial Lacrosse team.**

**So My updates may not be as frequent as I had planned. SO SORRY, but Ill try my best. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am going to give warning that tomorrow (June 21st) and the next day I will only be able to do half the work on both days so I will not update of Saturday but I will update on Sunday with a regular size chapter. The reason for this is because I have try-outs for the provincial field lacrosse team, as well as a job interview. Wish me luck.**_

_**I want to thank Sci-Fifan95 for giving me Inspiration to continue this.**_

_**Its my honour to tell you to read his active story Fate Calls Congrats on 39 Long chapters**_

He's really an awesome guy so go check him out.

_**All rights to Hasbro for there own products**_

_**All rights to MacDonalds/Burger King/ any other companies I may have mentioned**_

Chapter 5

Agent Fowler had finished getting everything together much quicker than estimated, thanks to people in high places. Instead of taking 3 hours, it only took him an hour and a half. He could not get in contact with Optimus to tell him he was coming so early but he would rather go earlier than later because every second that boy is there he has a chance of being in danger, especially since 3 of the 6 Autobots don't know he exists or that hes even in the base. Even though he is from another dimension, he is still a human being, and Fowler worried for children now days. Theres too many things that are going to kill you now days, I don't want this kid dying because I didn't get there. Fowler may be rough when talking to the Bots but it was required to keep them in check with reality, and that reality is to be "robots in disguise".

Evan PoV

There was a loud crash but I didn't even so much as twitch for the fear of being found by the femme was unnerving. She quickly got up and exited the room, where I presume she was going to check what the sound was. As I heard the door close I gave a large sigh of relief and slumped down onto the floor in the corner. I felt exhausted, like I had just run a marathon but the adrenalin was still in my bloodstream because my hands, oh slag, my hands look as if they were having a seizure*. I took a deep breath, held it: and counted one one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, then released my breath and relaxed. It was a trick my father told me when I was young.

(AN* I mean no offence by this but I meant this not exaggerating, too much adrenalin in the bloodstream when you're no longer in need of it can cause you to shiver)

FLASHBACK

I had just gotten in a fight at school, which would have been the third that week. I was only 10 at the time. My dad talked to me and said "Son" he paused to make sure he had my attention, "Next time you're angry, sad, depressed or any other timing when you need to calm down remember this, empty your thoughts, Breath in, hold for 3 seconds: one one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand and then release. Then take in the situation and try to make it right with a level head." Ever since that day I've only been in a fight twice. Once to protect one of the littler kids at school from our schools most infamous bully Zack. The second time I was 14. It was the only fight that I hadn't been able to control my emotions, and became blind with rage. The fight started when someone started making fun of me. I didn't react to that because I had dealt with enough of it for it to not bother me, but they really wanted me to react to their bullying and mentioned my family and how my mom left and hid her leaving with the lie that she died. That pushed me over the edge, I didn't take anybody's shit when it came to soiling the memory of my mother. I ended up breaking his nose and gave him a black eye. I got suspended for 2 days and was known as "breaker" by some kids because I broke the kids nose with my first punch. I switched schools the next year.

Reality

I got up, and dusted my back and pants off because I was really dusty. Cliff had probably never dusted before, I thought. I walked out from under the desk and took another look around, since my first look wasnt very in depth. I noticed there were scratches on the wall, like chalk marks on a prison cell. He was counting the days from some point, and it looked like he'd been counting for quite a while. "I wonder… does this have to do with what the femme found in the desk drawer." he said to himself as he remembered that the femme had found something in the drawer when she asked who it was. I shrugged it off and told myself to ask him next time I talked to him. I wanted a better view of the room. I needed something to climb up. I looked at the desk and smiled. I could reach the handles on the drawers and use the slit in between drawers as another place to climb.

I started to climb the desk, taking it slow as to not slip or fall. It felt like minutes, but it took me 30 minutes to climb to the top and lay on the desk. As soon as I made it to the top I took my phone out of my pocket to check what time it was. It was 3 o'clock, I didn't have any lunch and it was another 2 hours to dinner, which I assumed I wasn't getting tonight either unless Fowler showed up earlier than tomorrow. I looked around to see if there was anything on the desk. There was a large blue cube that glowed slightly on his desk and I knew it was energon. I walked over and put one hand on the cube. It was a new feeling, it was cold and hot at the same time. I removed my hand from the cube and it left a handprint on it, but it was coloured grey. I looked at my hand to see if it was dusty after I climbed up the desk but it was clean, no dust. I looked back to the cube of energon but the hand print was gone. "Thats not good" I said knowing energeon is poison to humans. I backed away from the cube and sat down. I have nothing to do now… so I took my phone out and opened my music app and plugged in and tuned out, waiting for Cliff to come into the room. I was sitting for a while and my mind started to wonder. What's everyone gonna think when I don't come home? or go to school? Reality hit me like a bag of bricks. Ill probably never go home again, never see my friends, never see my school, never see my own father.

This realization put me into a deep state of depression. The only things I had left were pictures on my phone. I opened up a picture of me and my dad. I will never forget you dad.

I was broken from my thoughts as Cliff Jumper walked in. "Hey kid," Cliff said

"Hey" I gave him a short answer.

"Hey hey now, what's wrong? You look depressed." he said in a concerned tone.

"Thats because I am" I said bitterly. "I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner!"

"Realize what?" Cliff asked but before I could answer an alarm went off.

"Was that the proximity sensor?" I asked

"Yeah, Yeah it was." He said half hearted. "Stay here while I go check it out. Ill be back to get you if its safe."

"Ok" I said quietly

3rd person PoV

As a pair of aircraft came close to the Autobots base, It triggered the proximity sensor, alerting all the Bots in the base of their arrival. Agent Fowler, wanting to remove the young boy from the base without revealing his presence told the seconde cargo plane to stay ready for departure. He got out of his V-tol and went to the elevator.

Inside the base all the Bots had once again met inside the command center for the second time that day. "What's the racket Ratchet?" Arcee asked the medic

"It Fowler. He looks like he's in a hurry" Bulkhead said as a camera streamed a video of the Agent lightly jogging to the elevator. The group then turned their attention to the elevator. All eyes on the elevator waiting for the agent to arrive. As the seconds went by the command center became deathly quiet.

As the doors finally opened to reveal the agent slightly surprised by all their attention. "Um… good afternoon everyone…" he said. "Prime, I apologize for being so early but I finished all the preparations much earlier than expected."

"What preparations?" Arcee asked no one in particular.

"I never heard of them till now either" Bulkhead said.

"I have asked agent Fowler to update some old piping in one of the storage rooms which has been leaking. He said that he could shut the water off in that section of the base" Optimus said with a sense of authority in his voice. All the Bots shrugged it off and went on with their work.

As Optimus guided the agent towards the hallway agent Fowler spoke up, 'thanks for the catch Prime."

"No Problem." the prime said as he received a comlink from Cliff Jumper. "What is the matter Cliff Jumper?"

"Evan's in my room, but he seems highly irritated about somthin', I couldn't find out what. I recommend you tread lightly when you talk to him." Cliff Jumper warned.

"Thank you Cliff Jumper, your comment is noted." Optimus said before heading towards Cliff Jumpers room with the agent knew the password to everybot's room as a safety precaution. He entered the password and the door opened with a whoosh sound.

"Sounds like a door from star trek." Fowler noticed.

Evan PoV

As I heard the door open I was about to ask Cliff Jumper what the alarm was about, but stopped myself when I saw Optimus. "Hello Optimus."

"Hello Evan, I wish to introduce someone to you, you may already know him but I present you agent Fowler the Autobots liaison for the United States government."

"Good to meet you son." Agent Fowler greeted me.

"Good to meet you too sir," I said as a shook his hand.

"Son you have a grip that could strangle a snake!" he said rubbing his hand after my handshake.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I put that much strength into it." I said apologetically. I was going to say something when my stomach cut me of growling rather loudly. I blushed at this embarrassment. "Again sorry, I only had a little food this morning and I haven't eaten since."

"Then let's get you out of here and go grab you some grub." he said in a happy tone.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry to put this inconvenience on your plate, I know how busy your work can be." I apologise.

"Don't worry about it kid." he said. "The decepticons haven't been active in 3 years."

"Thats about to change." I told him. "Megatron is coming back."

After sneaking out of the base, agent Fowler gave me the option of going on the cargo plane or with him in his V-tol. Obviously I chose the V-tol, it's not every day that one has a chance to ride on a jet.

Only 5 minutes after Fowler had arrived, he left with Evan and went to the military base. When they landed, Fowler handed me some papers. I looked over them. There was a passport, licence, credit card, 200 dollars cash and a sheet that I had to sign swearing to secrecy. Not wanting to piss off the American government, I signed without argument. "Can we go eat now?" I asked slightly impatient.

"Do you prefer Macdonalds or Burger King?" he amusingly asked me.

"BK all the way." I said excitedly. and with that we got in a black Dodge Charger and headed off the base to get food.

**I apologise for any Punctual/Spelling/Grammar mistakes.**

**How do you like the story so far? Leave suggestions and comments.**

**Till next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is brought to you by cold pizza and salt flavored spitz. This is the longest chapter I've written so far clocking in at 2100 words. Thus the real plot-line can begin! I have come to a point that the episodes and the story have started to overlap. I will make it close to the episodes as I see fit. There will be obvious overlap but I will change the direction of most of the episodes and add in some plot in-between. I'll keep updating regularly but I will likely add more dates that I cannot update sadly.**

**Anyway, I'll let you read this chapter.**

**_All rights to Hasbro for there own products_**

**Chapter 6**

Arcee wanted to talk to Cliff Jumper about earlier that day, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She'd searched through his room! She felt so bad about not trusting her partner, but she had to find out what was going on with him. She would wait a day or two before talking to him about it, she finally decided after having the long stretched out internal battle with herself.

Fowler had done a good job for the amount of time he'd been given to put this all together. Earlier he'd handed me a passport, licence, credit card, 200 dollars cash and a sheet that I had to sign swearing to secrecy, but at the time I was too busy thinking about food to really think about what they were for. After dinner on the way to the hotel room he'd gotten for me, he explained what each were for. The paper that I had to sign was pretty straight forward. The passport was just in case I ever needed ID, the licence was for the same reason but I showed him I had my own to prove that I could drive. The last two items were for me, I needed food and cloths, so the US government was kind enough to supply me with some money and a credit card for my lodging, clothing and food. Fowler had pitched in $200 from his own pay check to help me find a job and get settled into my new surroundings. To my surprise he had gone through a similar move in his past, as his parents split up when he was 15 and his father took him across the country to a new life in California, but the move took its toll on the still young agent Fowler. Going through a similar situation he decided to try and help me out of the slump he knew I was going to get in sooner or later.

The first day passed very quickly as I spent around $500 shopping for new clothes from a few stores. The cashiers were surprised I had so much money to drop on clothing. I made 4 trips from the shopping mall to my hotel room 2 blocks away. I bought a new pair of street shoes as the ones I were wearing are old and ratty. I also bought a new charger and sim card for my phone, as the one from another reality didn't work. I took a break at lunch and with $20 of the $200 Fowler had given me, I went to the malls arcade. It was nice to just relax. I got back to clothes shopping and got back to the hotel at about 5pm but I was completely wiped out.

It was now only a day before I went back to the base. I was wondering where I should go for dinner, when I decided I would just walk around to check out Jasper Nevada and all its glory. It took me about 45 minutes to walk from one side of down town to the other. By that time I started to get hungry. Remembering that Jack the character from Transformers Prime, in this dimension was a normal human working at the K.O Burger. I spent 25 more minutes wandering around trying to find it when I finally gave in and asked for directions from a man who was passing by.

"Hello, Sir? I'm new in town, do you know where the K.O Burger is?

"Yes it's a 5 minute walk down that street. You'll see the sign when you pass the gas station." He answered.

"Thanks!" I said heading the way he pointed.

"No problem kid." he said as he continued to walk away.

I walked down the street where the man had told me. After about 2 minutes I saw the gas station and another minutes walk and I was at the K.O burger's door. I walked into the restaurant and headed towards the counter, staying a couple of feet back to show I was looking at the menu. I decided to get a cheeseburger and large fries with a medium drink. I stepped up to the counter and got the cashier's attention

"Can I have a number 4 with large fries." I ordered.

"That'll come to $9.55 sir." The young male cashier said back "Cash or Credit?"

"Credit please," I said taking out my wallet. The cashier indicated to the machine and I swiped my card.

As I waited for my order I looked behind the counter to see if the young teenage male with black hair and blue eyes. To my surprise I saw him working at the drive through window. I remember this, its when vince steals food off the…

"Hey Jack!" I yelled over the counter to the drive through. "Vince is gonna nab those and drive away if you're not careful." I said to Jack who was now confused at what I was talking about. I grabbed my food and sat down.

"You need to pay for that!" I heard from were I was sitting. Jack didn't act fast enough and Vince snagged the food and drove away. Isnt that illegal here? I thought to myself.

Knowing what events were to take place, I sat far enough inside so that I could still see the window but I wasn't in sight from out side. I wanted to see Arcee and Jack's first meeting and how dumb Jack acts in front of girls. As I ate my food, the scene unfolded just like it had in the show and as I finished I decided to go see the fight that would ensue later on the flash flood drainage system.

When I left for the bridge over the drainage system, Jack had just been driven off by Arcee, If I guessed right, I would need to make it to the bridge in 10 to 15 minutes. I headed off to look for the correct bridge. Luckily on my first guess as to where it would occur, I found the young Raphael Esquivel in the first drainage system I went to. His hair was the same as in the show. He wasn't very tall but his hair added at least half a foot onto his height. I must have arrived slightly earlier than I thought because Raf was still playing with his toy car, which I knew was going to be crushed.

As I waited at the top of the highway I heard Raf answer his phone. Man this is happening exactly like it did in the show! I almost blurted out but stopped myself as to not ruin the passing of events.

All of the sudden I heard this scream, but it sounded kind of like a chicken. As my attention snapped to the top of the bridge where I got the awesome view of Arcee's jump off the bridge.

Raf dropped his controler, "Woah." he said impressed at the jump the motorcycle had made.

"Uuh, you have no idea." Jack told the boy in a exhausted tone then got off the motorcycle.

From behind me I saw the two decepticons that had been chasing her before, coming down the hill and transforming mid-air as they fell into the storm drain. Arcee then transformed and said, "This ends here Con's"

Before I finished listening to her words she ran towards the two Con's whom began to shoot at her. She dodged all the shots with such grace. When she was close enough she jumped in the air and kicked the first Con in the face. The Con was down but had not been knocked out. She then jumped out of the way of another shot from the second con and again kicked it in the face. By that point the first con she had kicked got back up, but Arcee already had it in her sights. She followed up with a barrage of punches that seemed to push the con back a couple steps with each punch. This wasn't enough though, as with her last punch, the con didn't fall, he charged his blaster and shot at Arcee three times. She dodged the first two by doing what looked like a gymnastic move. It was so graceful, but it was not to be, because by the third shot the con had calculated her movement and shot her right in the chest. She was thrown 20 feet backwards. At that moment Bumblebee jumped the bridge, and like the two Decepticons, he transformed in mid-air to land on one of the two Cons. As the second one tried to make a move, Bumblebee hit the Con so hard it created sparks. He took a step backwards as a crunching sound was made. He'd just crushed Raf's toy car. He beeped apologetically.

"No problem-" Raf did not finish before I revealed my presence by yelling.

"Lookout!"

Bumblebee dodged a shot from the blaster of one of the Cons, but both had blasters pointed at him. He was kicked in the chest and was about to be offlined when Raf gained the attention of the Cons.

"Leave him alone!" Raf yelled. He gained the attention of the decepticons, but not in a good way. One of them split of to go catch Jack and Raf, while the other watched Bumblebee. Even though I had seen this happen before, I still felt like it wasn't a good idea.

As soon as the Con that was following Jack and Raf went behind the corner, Bumblebee swiped the legs out from under the Con and broke what I thought was the equivalent to the human spine for cybertronians. He then went after the second con, and again hit the con hard enough to produce more sparks. When I had looked away however, the first con must have gotten back up because once again it was two against one and it wasn't a fair fight for punched him hard enough so that he would fall just far enough as to reach where Arcee had been. She checked if he was ok and they both got up and into fighting stances. Before another brawl could ensue, Bulkhead arrived and started honking his horn. The Cons were now outnumbered, so being the wimps they were, the two retreated. I hid in the shadows behind a pillar of the bridge they were under so as not to reveal that I had seen the whole fight.

The three Autobots then transformed and sped away. I waited ten minutes to be sure the coast was clear, then I started to head back to the hotel I was staying in. I wondered if I had warned Bumblebee sooner would the events happen as they would've? As I thought what would happen I walked back, it only took 2 minutes to get there but it felt like seconds because I was in deep thought.

-Autobot Base 1900 hours- (3rd Person PoV)

It had been an hour since the battle between the cons and Arcee and Bumblebee. Arcee and Bumblebee were explaining the situation to Optimus.

"The Cons would've been scrap metal if I wasn't distracted by the human." Arcee finished explaining.

"Human?" Optimus asked with a bit of weariness in his voice.

"Yeah, a teenager" Arcee said

"Booeep" the yellow scout added.

"Two boys?" Optimus said less worried and more surprised. He knew it couldn't have been Evan.

"The second one must've in action. I don't know, I was a little busy at the time." Arcee said

"If the decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be in grave risk." Optimus said pondering over the possibility of whether it could've been Evan with another boy.

**Evan PoV**

It was only a little less than a day before Agent Fowler would come pick me up to go back to the base. It was about midnight but I couldn't sleep. My memories were swarming through my head. The life I once lived was now totally gone and I was about to officially meet an alien race of autonomous robotic organisms that are currently at war. My boring life has changed into one that is much more invigorating, but I'm not sure if I'll survive. I finally fell asleep an hour later, relieving my brain of those thoughts and relaxing every muscle in my body. Tomorrow I will begin a new life here in this dimension, a life where I can do as I please and know the outcome of the future… well to a point.

**How'd you like it? Favorite and Review with Ideas that may be added later on! Thank**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter I wasn't exactly pleased with and I apologies in advance. Most of this chapter (1000 of 1950 words) are directly from the second episode. I found no other way to fit my story in without leaving the large part in. Happily the next chapter will take a rather rapid change. I won't spoil anything. **

**Since this next chapter is so big, I'm going to dedicate the next 2 days to writing it and making it better then the rest of my chapters.**

**All rights to to hasbro for their material, which in this chapter is a lot.**

Chapter 7

Agent Fowler didn't look like he was in a good mood when he came to pick me up. It was about 3:30 when he arrived at the hotel. The expression he had on was not one of happyness. I was going to ask him if it was about the problems the Bot's caused but I knew he would not give me a happy answer. The ride was longer than normal because he didn't talk and all I had to entertain myself was my cellphone. I let him vent in the car as we pulled into the military base.

"Sir." The guard at the booth saluted and opened the gate to let us onto the base.

My mind was running through all the possibilities that the Bots could greet me. I was in such deep thought that I hadn't realized we arrived at the hangar that Fowler keeped the V-tol jet. He tapped the window bringing me out of my thoughts. "Oh, were here." I said timidly as I got out of the car quickly and closed the door. I followed Agent Fowler to the jet and followed what he originally told me to do when I first rode in the V-tol. As I climbed up into the back seat of the jet, I felt a little more tense as I watched Fowler climb the ladder into the cockpit. I hope his anger does not affect his flying, I thought. As I buckled in and put on the head set and prepared myself for takeoff.

"Ready?" Agent Fowler asked in a tone a little deeper than usual.

"Roger that," I replied. I always wanted to say that.

After a few more seconds he started the engines and we taxied onto the runway. I assumed we were waiting for clearance from the tower to take off. "Hold on kid, this is the fun part." he said through the headset.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fuuuuuunnnn." I said sarcastically to myself.

The engines started and we were sent down the runway. The amount of pressure was unbelievable, we must've been going at least 200 mph. I didn't know exactly how fast this type of plane went, but I knew it was pretty freakin fast. There were at least 4 g's of force pressing onto me. I could feel the wheels come off the ground and we pulled into the air and reduced our speed slightly.

"Never gets old" Fowler said over the headset.

"That… sucked" I said back, while pausing to catch my breath.

"Sorry kid, we need lots of speed to achieve flight on this baby." He seemed to say in a happier tone.

"I hate flying." I said through the headset and basically ended our conversation.

It took us 5 more minutes to get to the Autobot base from the military base. I took those 5 minutes to compose myself and come up with a way to introduce myself and my "situation" at the same time. With everyone present I won't have to repeat the story multiple times like I did before.

**-Autobot Base-**

"And since you know know of our presence, we fear that the decepticons now know of yours." Optimus explained to the three humans.

"Got it. If we see any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go now?" Jack asked.

"Are you insane!? I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko said threateningly to Jack.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus said in a tone that held some sorrow.

"Optimus, with all do respect the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet said trying to convince him to release the humans and leave them be.

"Children?" Jack said in the background in an offended tone.

"They have no protective shell. If they get under foot they will go…" Ratchet paused to think of the right term, "Squish." He said and lightly stomped his foot on the ground to add emphasis. All the humans flinched slightly as the noise echoed through the base.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus replied, slightly amused at Ratchets reaction.

As Optimus finished an alarm sounded throughout the base. There was a flashing green light that flashed for every ring of the alarm. "What's that?"Jack asked as Ratched made his way towards the screen.

"Bweeuee-ue-ueeoop" Bumblebee said but none of the humans except Raf understood.

"Proximity sensor, someones up top." Raf explained to Jack and miko.

Ratchet got to the screen and started to type. "Its agent Fowler." He said in a slightly bitter tone.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack said slightly disappointed.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best that you do not meet him at this time." Optimus said in his authoritative tone. Jack, Miko and Raf looked at each other and agreed. They ran to go and hide.

**-On Top of the Autobot Base-**

"Hey kid," Fowler said in an unoffending tone. "Can you stay up here for a few minutes till I come back to give you the all clear?" Agent Fowler asked.

"I couldn't see why not." I told him, still trying to mentally prepare an introduction to everyone.

"Thanks" said the agent as he walked into the massive elevator designed for the Autobots.

**-3rd Person PoV-**

As the elevator descended, agent Fowler became more angry. When it finally reached the ground floor he was furious. *Ding* The elevator sounded as it arrived.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender bender, a 3 hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car." Fowler said calmly but the anger was noticeably present in his voice. "So, anything to get off your tin chest prime?" He said rather viciously.

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler." Optimus reassured him.

"They're really back aren't they?" agent Fowler asked Optimus

"If you are referring to the decepticons, agent Fowler, I doubt they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus answered Fowler honestly.

"Then its time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler said.

"Hear me, agent Fowler, we are your best possibly your only defence against the Decepticon threat." Optimus said to agent Fowler trying to change his mind.

"Says you." Agent Fowler retorted.

Bulkhead jumped into the conversation. "Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead asked Fowler. Not waiting for a response he said "Team Prime knows when to use force" he said as he tore one of Ratchets tools apart, "and how much to use." He said as he crushed the remaining part of Ratchets tool in his hand.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet said in an angered tone.

"Enough," Optimus said as he put his attention back to the agent. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, but I however cannot." Optimus said

"Then do us both a favor and deal with this prime, under the radar." He said adding emphasis on staying unknown to the public. He turned and walked into the elevator and went to the top level to send down Evan.

-On Top of the Autobot Base-

For what felt like only seconds agent Fowler left, The elevator stopped and revealed the agent standing there slightly displeased.

"You can go down now. Thanks again for waiting." He said as he walked towards the V-tol and departed the base.

I stood there for no more than 2 seconds after Fowler thanked me, I headed directly into the elevator and looked for what button I would have to push to get to the main floor. I found multiple buttons but I couldn't tell which one was which. So I took an educated guess. Since I knew there were 3 floors, outside, basement and ground level, but there were 4 buttons, I assumed it would be one of the two middle buttons. I closed my eyes and clicked one and waited to see what would happen.

As I waited to arrive at the main level I moved toward the door, waiting for the elevator to arrive at its destination. Waiting... Waiting... What the he... My thoughts were cut off as I realized when it closed my eyes I didn't click a button. "Wow, I'm dumb" I said as I clicked the top of the two middle buttons. This time I could tell the elevator was moving downward. This time as I waited I was putting the final touches on my introduction in my head.

The elevator finally arrived and the door opened.

**3rd Person PoV**

After agent Fowler left everyone hung out in the control center. The sound of the elevator drew both Bot and human attentions. As the elevator stopped, the bots prepared for Fowler to come back and say something he had forgotten to tell them, but to their supplies it was not.

**Evan PoV**

As the door opened I was greeted by the stoic faces of the bots, but the emotions on every face, exept Ratchet, Cliff, and Optimus, turned into sheer supprise but Cliff did look slightly suprised to see me back at the base.

"How the scrap-?" Arcee didn't finish her own scentince.

"Wow, thanks for the warm greetings guys." I said trying to break the tension. "Before you all freak out, let me show you why I'm here." I said. "Arcee, your partners with Cliff Jumper. Ratchet is the teams medic. Bulkhead is the mean green wrecker machine. Bumblebee is the scout who lost his voice box to megatron in the battle of tyger pax. Optimus prime is... Well... Optimus prime." As I said an discribed each bots name their mouths dropped open in sheer surprise. Optimus was the only one to not change his stoic look. "Oh I'm forgetting the newest members." I said as the three humans came out of hiding. "Miko is the energy filled trouble maker."

"Hey!" She yelled slightly agitated.

"Raf, the young computer genious and he can understand cybertronian." Tag looked away from me and blushed. "Jackson Darby, the teen who can't talk to girls and was the fort human to know of the existence of Cybertronians." I paused to add effect. "My names Evan. Nice to meet you all."

There was a long silence, as no one knew what to say. They didn't know who this human was, or how he knew so much about each and every one of them.

"This is our newest addition to team prime. He knows what most of our pasts an futures hold. Do not ask him directly for the future, it may cause cloud ment of our judgement." Optimus said as he finally broke the silence.

"What?" Everyone but Optimus and Evan said.

"Well... Even I didn't see that one coming." I said as everyone seemed flabbergasted. "Let me get to the point. He's back and packing a whole lotta dark energeon. Me being here has already changed the events of this world, so I might as well help you get a jump on Megatron while I can still tell you the outcomes." The only thing that stopped me from talking was te sound of an alarm.

"Optimus, we haw directed a large energeon mine." Ratchet said. Optimus looked to me almost as if he were asking wether they should bother.

"If you go make it quick, grab energeon and head back because you don't wanna be there if or when it explodes." I said without giving too much of the future away.

"Autobots, roll out."

**Well? What do you think? Leave a review or PM me with ideas. And feel free to follow and favorite.**

**Apologies for spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Till next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank the people who have followed my story thus far. I also want to apologise for not updating for 2 whole days! I was having trouble with something around the house. Anyway Ill keep it short so you can get right to the story.**

**All rights to Hasbro for their characters**

Chapter 8

The Autobots Transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the ground bridge. All the humans and Ratchet were the only ones left in the base. When they left, I silently wished them luck. Since I'd already changed the events of this world by saving Cliff, I knew that I could only rely on my knowledge when the event came to pass.

**-3rd Person PoV-**

"Autobots, roll out."

All of the Bots quickly followed the order and transformed and followed Optimus through the green glowing portal. Once on the other side they were greeted by the sight of a large energon mine that looked rather heavily guarded.

"Autobots remain concealed for as long as possible" Optimus said over a comlink that they all participated.

As they slowly moved as a unit towards what looked like the center of the mine, they didn't know that they already had been uncovered by the Decepticons.

Soundwave reported the intruders to Megatron.

"Excellent. They don't know we know of their presence. Soundwave, strategically surround them without revealing that we know they're there. Then, shoot to offline." Megatron gave the order to his most loyal soldier. Megatron often pondered giving the position of second in command to Soundwave, because of Starscreams annoying complaints and screwups, it was almost comedic and entertaining for Megatron to watch Starscream fail so badly. Soundwave, unlike Starscream, was a silent mech, that always got things done, never disappointing.

Soundwave did as Megatron commanded with swiftness. The Bots didn't even know that the whole mine had been alerted to their presence. Optimus lead his team into the largest room of the mine.

"It's quiet… way too quiet." Cliff Jumper stated.

"Autobots, I fear we have walked into an ambush, prepare for battle." Optimus said as he activated his battle mask and blasters.

The decepticons knew that they had figured out what was going on, but it was too late. The Decepticons had set up 4 snipers with nucleon charge rifles aiming at the autobots on upper levels of the mine. There were also 2 squads that each consisted of 4 seekers armed with neutron assault rifles, 2 heavys that were armed with scatter blasters, and 1 brute that had a riot cannon. Both squads were prepared to attack at a moments notice. Before Megatron ordered the attack he went on the speakers.

"Your time is up Prime! Decepticons, open fire!" Megatron yelled over the mines speaker system. At that moment both squads and snipers opened fire.

Cliff Jumper reacted the fastest by pushing both Arcee and Optimus out of the sites of the snipers, but in the process he was hit in the left shoulder, rendering his left arm useless. All hell had broken loose. Both Factions had some cover but Autobots were quickly losing ground.

"Bulkhead you take the 3 on the right, near the tall stack of empty energon cubes." Optimus ordered. "I will take the Brute and 2 heavys to our left. Arcee, take out those snipers and Bumblebee take down the seekers who are trying to advance to our position." Optimus gave the designations and everyone quickly set up their positions.

"Optimus, I can still fight with my right arm, where do you want me?" Cliff Jumper said as he hit one of the seekers in the chest, sending it backwards.

Arcee had quickly taken out one of the four snipers when she was assigned the task of taking them all down. She saw a second sniper aiming a shot for one of the group and she quickly took to shooting the sniper in the head, offlining it almost instantaneously, the offlined chassis fell from the second level to the ground and landed with a dull thud, but she didn't watch the fall after the shot as she was looking for her next target. She found her next target reloading. She quickly lined up a shot and took it, hitting the sniper in the servo, knocking the rifle out of his clutches and flying across the mine, no longer functional. Arcee shot again and hit the con in the chest, but not offlining the sniper, she shot for a third time, hitting the Con in the chest the same place as the shot before, offlining the Con and sending his body falling backwards. There was only one more sniper but she couldn't find it everywhere she looked.

"Cliff Jumper, if you can aid Bumblebee in securing our position." Optimus said as Cliff Jumper moved to the opposite side of the scout to cover his back.

As this all unfolded Steve, the last sniper, was in position to finish his target that he'd only injured at the start of the fight. He positioned himself and lined up his shot, waiting for the perfect moment to shoot.

Arcee did all that she could to find the last sniper, but she could not detect the sniper on the second level of the mine. "Wait, thats it!" she thought as she moved up another level to find the sniper. She found the sniper and lined up her shot, but it was too late.

Steve had waited for the perfect moment and it had finally arrived. He took the shot and watched as the Autobot scum that was in his target, fell to the ground. He wasn't basking in his glory as he needed to reposition himself and move to another location.

The shot had been fired. Arcee had failed to take all the snipers out in time, but who was hit? As she turned her face changed into sheer horror as she saw Cliff Jumpers chasis, lying on the ground with a pool of his energon around him. "CLIFF JUMPER!" she screamed as she ran to his side. "Optimus, Cliffs been hit bad, we need to get him out of here and to Ratchet!" She yelled over the blaster fire.

-Autobot base-

Its been half an hour since the Bots left to go search the energon mine. All the humans were sitting in anticipation in the command center waiting for some type of indication that they were coming back to base.

"OPEN THE GROUND BRIDGE AT OUR CO-ORDINATES, NOW!" yelled Optimus through to the base. Every human prepared for the worst, and Ratchet opened the groundbridge, ready to have to close it quickly and provide medical attention to any bot that needed it. No one was prepared to see what came through the portal.

The first to go through the portal was Bumblebee, followed by Bulkhead and Arcee. The sight that made everyone's heart stop was that of Optimus carrying Cliff Jumper in his arms. The damage to each of the Bots was visible but Cliff's was the most extensively damaged.

There was a hole in on the left side of Cliffs shoulder, metal had been torn away from the hole basically rendering movement impossible. He had a few dents on his chest, but the worst injury was the hole in the middle of his right chest. He was leaking energon like a faucet.

"Get him to the medbay stat!" Ratchet said as he closed the ground bridge and grabbed the tools he needed.

Optimus ran to the medbay with caution, as he didn't want to worsen his already bad condition. Ratchet ran in a few seconds after Optimus had placed Cliff on the the closest birth to the door. He immediately got to work on stabilizing Cliff Jumpers condition.

**- 5 hours later- Evan PoV**

Ratchet had worked non stop for 5 hours. All the kid's except Evan had been driven home by Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee. I stayed on the birth next to Cliff Jumper, all 5 hours, not talking, not listening, not thinking, just sitting there watching Ratchet work on Cliff Jumper. I screwed up. It was my fault. His situation was all my fault. I told them to go to the mine. I told them to leave before it exploded when it never did. It was all. My. Fault. I couldn't bear to think how the rest of the bots felt.

When they saw how badly Cliff Jumper was injured it was clear to every human the damage that could be done to any of them or the Bots. It was a cold but true reality.

As Ratchet worked I just sat there hoping for the best. Praying to God, Primus, Allah, anyone who will listen. I didn't want Cliff Jumper to… offline. After five hours I finally snapped. I was filled with rage of an unknown origin. I was just angry at... everything. My life being thrown into another reality, loosing all my family and friends and the position I put Cliff Jumper in. It was all because of that STUPID APP. I stood up on the berth and grabbed my phone. I threw it as hard as I could to the back side of the med-bay where no-one was standing.

Everyone in the med-bay was surprised by this sudden act of anger. That I could no longer hold my emotions in check and I let them all out, but how could they blame me? My decision had mortally injured Cliff Jumper! He wasn't even out of the woods yet, he could still even die.

**3rd Person PoV**

Optimus noticed this moment of distress as he could see it in the boy's eye's. One moment they were almost black in colour, the next they were one of the deepest colours of reddish-brown Optimus had ever seen. He knew that the boys emotions were flaring as he threw his phone across the medbay, with alot of power. He threw it hard enough for the phone to reach the far wall and still have enough speed and power to dent the wall and absolutely destroy the cell phone. A little surprised by the amount of power the boy just showed, Optimus tried to comfort Evan.

"Evan, do not blame yourself for this. You have already changed the occurrence of events. You did not know what would happen to Cliff Jumper." Optimus tried to console Evan.

"NO! Optimus you don't understand. I TOLD you to go check the mine, I SAID it would be o.k. It is my fault." Evan said back trying to blame himself for what happened.

"Evan. Cliff Jumper is a battle hardened soldier who has been at war for longer than this planet has been around." Optimus put a rather harsh tone on his words. "Cliff Jumper has been put in worse positions and escaped. This is not your fault, nor is it his own." Optimus sounded as if he was giving an order to Evan.

"Cliff wasn't even supposed to survive the day he picked me up." Evan said looking down as his eyes changed from the red colour to a brown that was only a few shades above black. "I don't want him to…" I stopped before I went any further. "He was the first Autobot that I ever met. The first being from this world, and he picked me up and brought me back."

Optimus offered his hand for Evan to get off the berth. Evan didn't get on, he just jumped off and walked to the wall where he threw his phone. He started to collect all the pieces of smashed electronics and larger pieces of glass. Out off all the electronics he pulled out 2 small chips and a large piece of glass and placed the rest back down on the floor.

"Evan,-" Optimus started but Evan ignored the primes words and walked towards the berth that Cliff Jumper currently occupied.

Once he arrived he started to climb the berth that was next to Cliff Jumper.

**Evan PoV**

"Optimus, from now on, every time I predict something wrong, I'm gonna scar myself to remember it so that I won't do it again." I said as I took the piece of glass in my right hand and pushed it into the outside of my arm and pulled downwards before Optimus could stop me. My blood slowly oozed from the wound and dripped down my arm. I tried to ignore the pain as Cliff Jumper was going through tenfold the pain I was. "Optimus, I want to fight. I no longer have any ties with this planet and yours needs as much help as possible."

"If that is what you wish, but you have no way of defense or attack against a decepticon threat." Optimus countered.

"I have an Idea on how to change that, but it will require Ratchets aid. Ill let him do what he can for Cliff Jumper then bring it up to him later."

"Tell me what?" Ratchet asked over his shoulder without taking his eyes off Cliff Jumper.

"Would it be possible for you to help me build a suit?"

**I'm evil for leaving you on the cliff hanger, yes?**

**I apologise for my spelling/grammar/punctuation.**

**Till Next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I gotta say sorry for this. I lost most of my time partying tonight so its going up really late. I apologise if it makes no sense because of that reason. Hopefully the party didn't affect my thinking path. Anyways on with the story.**

**(I've made edits to this chapter as I felt that it wasn't up to standards.) **

**The next chapter will hopefully have more action.**

**All rights to Hasbro for their characters**

**Chapter 9**

"_Would it be possible for you to help me build a suit?"_

'Its totally possible, but I would require your aid in making it to the correct size. It would take about three to five months to perfect and do proper testing to insure it is safe to use." Ratchet said thinking of all the possibilities. "That is if I could do my work without interruption."

"For now just find a way to help Cliff Jumper." Optimus told the medic.

"I'm doing all I can Optimus. His life is in his own servo's now." Ratchet said as he grabbed a towel and whipped his servos off. "When, no, if he pulls through, It will take him at least 3 orn's* to fully heal." (1 orn=13 days)*

"He will make it through this Ratchet." I said as I looked over Cliff's chassis.

After that, I left the medbay. I needed to talk to Arcee, to apologise to her for making the wrong call. I looked for her in all over the base. No one was in SAFE. She wasn't in the rec room either. As I looked I tried to not bother anyone else, so I stayed out of sight and kept quiet as I looked around for Arcee.

After half an hour of searching there was only one place I hadn't checked, her quarters. SInce I'd only been in Cliff Jumpers and Optimus's quarters, I didn't know which of the other 4 quarter rooms were whose. I had 2 options, 1. I could go and ask Optimus, or 2. I could knock on each door. I liked option 1 better, but I wanted to try my luck before I went to Optimus. I looked at each door. One of them certainly drew my attention.

In front of the door there was a small puddle of… water? Oil? I couldn't tell. I looked closely at the door and noticed it was slightly curved outward numerous times all over the door, as if it had been hit by something pretty powerful. That wasn't all either, the door frame on the other side of the panel was rippled. It looked as if someone gripped paper, but it was some thick metal instead.

Something in the back of my head was telling me this is the room I was looking for. I took a deep breath. I walked to the door, and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds I herd, "Go away" Arcee said through the door. I knocked again, I knew I had to apologise to her for the call I made. "I said leave." She said back

"Arcee, I won't leave until I apologise to you and check that you're ok." I said rather timidly. I waited a few seconds for a reply, but to my surprise the door opened with the sound of metal on metal to reveal the room. It looked like a F5 tornado ran through her room. The contents which I thought would've been on her desk were on her floor.

"Arcee," I said as I walked in and saw her sitting on the floor next to the door. "Arcee are you- Are you crying?" I asked quietly. She closed the door from where she was sitting.

"It's my fault" We both said in unison and looked up confused and surprised at each other.

"How is it your fault?" Arcee asked me.

"I'm the one who told Optimus to go, knowing that Megatron would be there. I didn't think it would have happen the way it did. I shouldn't have sent you guys, now Cliff's beat up bad."

"No. You saw the hole in Cliff Jumper's armour? Cliff was shot by a sniper. My job was to take out the snipers," She said becoming more depressed. "and I didn't get them all in time" She said as she covered her face with her servos. "That's 2 partners I've-" I didn't let her sentence.

"No! Arcee, he's not gone yet. You can't take all the blame for this either. Nor was tailgate 's death your fault. Your closing yourself from the outside, you can't do that to yourself. If I hadn't shown up three days ago Cliff would've died then!" I said almost instantly regretting saying it.

"Wait, three days ago? That mean's he was distracted when we were talking because of…Because of you? And what do you mean he would've died then?" She demanded as she leaned forward off the wall.

I sighed and decided to spill the proverbial beans. "Yes, he picked me up before you called him. If he hadn't picked me up he would've kept driving eventually finding an energon deposit... along with the Nemesis and its habitants. He wouldn't have survived."

"He would've called for backup." She tried to argue.

"Lets be honest, Cliff never calls for backup, but when he finally gave in, it wouldn't have mattered, no one would show up on time. Every Autobot on this planet was separated all over time zones." I said convincingly.

She stayed silent without reply. Her face contemplating the evidence I'd given her.

"I know how you feel ok? Just don't blame yourself." As I said that I thought, wow I'm a hypocrite. "Let's change the subject to change this dark mood."

"You know, that sounded so hypocritical, right?" She said giving me an amused glare.

"Yuup." I replied making a "pop" with the P. "What happened to your room by the way?" I asked genuinely.

"Let's just say the wrath of a femme knows no bounds. Nor do their emotions." she said indicating towards the door.

The small buldges that I'd seen on the outside of the door were punch marks on the inside of the door. The marks were so detailed that I could see the finger marks and rivets in the armour on her hand. The rest of the room was probably so messy because she threw something or knocked everything off the desk.

"What did Ratchet say about Cliffs condition." She asked.

"He said he's done all he can, it's all up to Cliff to get better from here. When he makes it through this it will take him 3 orns for a full recovery." I told her.

"Uhhhhgg, that's gonna suck." She said amused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Believe me, you do NOT want to spend more then 1 orn in the medbay with Ratchet. It's hard enough to survive just a week." She said and shuddered. "Oh and be prepared to dodge wrenches."

"He has quite the trick shot doesn't he?" I asked.

"Ratchet is the only cybertronian I know who can throw a wrench, ricochet 4 times and still hit the bot he was aiming at square in the forehead." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see a smile on your face. Oh by the way, what were you looking for when you were looking through Cliffs room?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

The smile on her face disappeared into one of no emotions. "How did you know that? What did you see?" She asked with a edge of threat in her voice.

"I was hidden under the desk in the shadows when you went through his room and desk. I saw everything from the moment you walked in... because I was trying to get in his room as well." I said without care.

"That is something that will never leave this room ok?" She said with a demanding tone.

"Alright... As long as you tell me what you found in the top right hand drawer." I said trying to bargain.

She sighed, "Fine. I found a hologram of a femme I don't know." She finally said.

"I'll find a way to sneak in a question about it when he finally wakes up." I assured the femme that he would wake up.

"Deal." She smiled and said to me.

Megatron had to find a test subject for his new power source. He knew the perfect seeker for the job.

He summoned Starscream to the main bridge. "Yes, Lord Megatron?" He said with a slight hiss.

"Starscream, you have been a… good Decepticon with a history of acts for the cause, I feel like you would be the perfect Decepticon for my new mission." Megatron said, twisting his words.

"Thank you Lord Megatron. What will this new task require of me?" He asked, with a feeling of pride in his spark.

"I need you to OFFLINE." He said as he turned his servo into a riot cannon and shot Starscream close range in the spark, offlining him instantly. "Now I can test my new power source." He said pulling out a purple shard from his sub-space. He had two drones take the remains of Starscream and place him on a berth that had restraints on it. "Restrain the remains of my deceased second in command." He ordered the drones.

"Yes, Sir." they both replied and quickly restrained the servos and peads of the deceased seeker. "All limbs have been restrained sir." The drone declared.

"Good." Megatron uttered to himself as he walked up to the berth restraining the offline chassis of his second in command. He brought the purple glowing shard above his head, and brought it down with force and stabbed it into the offline chassis.

The chassis jerked back into animation. His plan had worked. The newly revived seeker however was not the same. He quickly broke through his restraints and jumped onto one of the two drones. The seeker bit into the neck cables and offlined his target quickly. He then moved to the second drone. Before he could offline that drone Megatron had activated his blaster once again and fired it into the same place he'd shot before. Offlining the zombie like seeker for a second time.

"Soundwave!" He called over the speaker. "Come to the bridge immediately." Soundwave appeared after no more than 30 seconds. "Welcome, Soundwave. I am promoting you to the position of second in command." Megatron said as he indicated towards the seekers offlined chassis. "Do not disappoint me."

The silent mech nodded.

**I Apologise today especially for any spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**Till next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow 10 whole chapters in little over 12 days! I wrote1 ,626 words per day Including the few days I took off. In my books that is a great achievement. I also want to thank anyone who's read this far! I have a poll on my profile where fans of this story can vote on where the far future may take us. **

_**Thanks to my first 3 followers in the order of who followed first: **__**Island-Girl97**__**, **__**FlorLove152**__** and **__**dglsprincess105**__**. Thank you for following my story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers:Prime all rights for their respective owners.**

Chapter 10

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had leg the base to pick up their charges, while Waited for them to arrive at base. I wanted to talk to Ratchet about the plans we've made to build a suit. I snuck past Ratchet in the med bay and climbed onto the panel next to him.

3, 2, 1. I counted down in my head. "Morning Ratchet." I said happily.

"When did you-" he stammered. "I was looking for you. I need another scan and blood sample because I didn't get one last time." He said indicating to a needle, smaller than the last time but still rather large.

"I understand the blood sample," I said slightly twitching, "but why do you need another scan?" I asked curiously.

"Bulkhead broke my scanner before I could upload your scan to the system." He said and indicated to a mangled pile of scrap metal.

"Oh was that the loud noise that saved my skin a few days ago?" Referring to the loud noise that got Arcee out of the room before she found me.

"I do believe that is the same instance." He said with a grumble clearly unhappy about what happened.

The green light scanned my body. It felt like someone was trying to tickle me but I made no indication of it. As the scan finished, Optimus walked into the room.

"Ratchet, I require your aid in a mission." Optimus said.

"Optimus what about Arcee, Bulkhead or Bumblebee? I would like to start working on the suit that Evan requested." Ratchet pleaded.

"Sorry old friend but I require your skills on this mission. I would also like for our charges to spend time with their guardians." Optimus explained.

"Alright, but I need to take a blood sample from Evan before we leave." He said and turned to where I was standing… keyword, was. I was not waiting around to be pricked by a needle and I was not going to let Ratchet, who was not in a good mood, take my blood. At least not until he was back from his mission.

"Take it later Ratchet!" I yelled from my hiding place on the other side of the room.

"How in Primus did you get over there so fast without me noticing?" he asked.

"I am good at disappearing. I always have been. Now go on your mission with Optimus." I yelled over to the medic.

**3rd PoV**

Ratchet looked to Optimus who was staring in the direction that Evan was in. He had a twinkle in his eye. Ratchet comlinked Optimus, "Did you notice his change in position?" He asked.

"No my old friend I did not." He said. Ratchet hoped he would remember this when he has a chance to discuss the details of building the suit with Evan.

"Alright, we can go." Ratchet said aloud so Evan could hear him.

Optimus opened up a comlink with all the Bots. "Autobots, Ratchet and I are parting on a mission. When you arrive with your charges, Arcee will be in charge." No one argued with Optimus's order.

**Evan PoV**

I was left in the med bay with Cliff Jumper still in a stasis lock. I walked over to his red chassis. I looked over his chasses trying to find every mark, scratch, dent or any battle scar that I could find on his chassis. I looked to his head and saw his optics closed.

wake up. Wake up. Wake Up. WAKE UP! My mind was yelling at Cliff Jumper, but the base remained deadly quiet. I was about to burst out but the sound of engines coming into the base kept me from doing so. I walked out onto the control room to see who had just arrived at base. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead all drove in at roughly the same time.

Jack got off Arcee and stepped away so she could transform. Raf stepped out of Bumblebee and Miko did the same to Bulkhead and they wrecker and scout also transformed.

"So what's on the activity list?" Jack asked none of the Bot's in particular.

"Bee, you're with me. Were going scouting. Bulkhead you're in charge." Arcee said rather bitterly as she transformed back into her alt-mode and drove out of the base. Bumblebee looked apologetically at Raf, and transformed speeding out of the base to catch up to the femme.

Bulkhead looked around "So… what's on the activity list." He re-used Jack's already bad joke.

The sound of the proximity sensor went off.

"Fowler!" I shouted and waved all the kids over to the staircase to hide. Jack, Miko and Raf all ran over to where I had stated myself under a set of stairs.

The elevator arrived with a whoosh and the agent stepped out of the elevator. From where we were hiding we could hear the click of his shoes on the concrete.

"Soldier, where's prime?" Fowler asked Bulkhead.

"He's out on a mission." Bulkhead answered without much respect in his voice.

"I received message that one of the Autobots has been hit badly. I've come to give my condolences and hopefully see him." Fowler said with a slight edge of emotion in his response.

"He's in stasis. He won't hear or respond to anything." Bulkhead said bitterly "But thanks for the get well." Bulkhead added.

"I'll be back soon then." He said and walked back into the elevator.

When we heard the elevator door close, we waited another 20 or so seconds before we came out of our hiding spot.

"That was a little too close for my liking. Although it was nice for him to stop by and give his best wishes." Jack said as he walked out from under the stairs.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. Before we could walk up to the catwalk, another alarm sounded in the base.

"That's a distress signal from Fowler." Bulkhead said as he walked over to the controls.

"If the Con's have him, they can find out the location of our base." Raf said.

"I have to go… Uhh Jack, your charge." He said quickly as he activated the ground bridge. He transformed and drove through the ground bridge. I slipped by Jack and Raf and I quickly ran through as well without them realizing that I'd left.

When I passed through the other side I saw Bulkhead fighting 2 Cons and quickly destroying them. I looked around for the young Asian that I knew had gone through the portal. I spotted pigtails hidden in between two large rocks not taking away her view of Bulkhead.

I crept behind the girl and covered her mouth. "Miko, it's me, Evan, stay quiet and stay hidden. We do NOT want to get caught by one of these slaggers." I whispered into her ear. I slid next to her. As I got into a comfortable position I heard the sound of a blaster charging up. Oh scrap. I turned around in time to see Bulkhead's wrecking ball hit the con square in the chest, offlining the unlucky con quickly.

"Miko! Evan!" Bulkhead said as he looked to see us there in between two rocks. Before he could yell at us another con attacked Bulkhead in hand to hand combat. Bulkhead quickly gained the upper hand and within two more seconds of attacking, Bulkhead broke his servo through the Con's chest armour and ripped out a handful of wires, offlining his third con since we saw him offline the first one in between the rocks. He took the two of us in his servo behind cover.

Another green portal opened and the last two humans walked through the portal in the center of an opening. The Nemesis floating overhead took no time in noticing the two humans. Bulkhead drove out from their cover into the opening to pick up the two boys and get them back into cover.

"Out. Now!" Bulkhead yelled.

I jumped out of the back seat followed by Jack. Blaster fire could be heard and Bulkhead quickly drove off towards the Nemesis.

"Miko's still in Bulkhead isn't she?" I asked Jack and Raf but I needed no answer. The blaster fire stopped.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked but before either me or Jack could answer we heard footsteps from behind.

We were picked up by 2 drones. They didn't look to happy to see us either. They must've called for a ground bridge because one was opened and we were on the main deck. The two drones carried us deeper into the ship. They passed another drone but stopped to exchange orders.

"Take those three to the brig. Soundwave is keeping the other human there." The drone said and ran past. Someone must be making a ruckus, I wonder if its Miko and Bulkhead or Arcee and Bumblebee.

As we reached an intersection the sound of revving engines could be heard. I saw Bumblebee drive into the two drones sending all three of us into the air. Arcee transformed mid-air and slid across the floor catching the falling Raf and Jack. I on the other hand actually landed on my feet and did a roll so that the force wouldn't break both my legs.

"Nice combat roll kid." Arcee said to me. "I appreciate you clearing the front door for us but storming the Decepticon base is NOT on the activities list." She said suavely.

"Tell me about it." Both myself and Jack stated at the same time. Arcee slowly walked to the corner and turned it blasters at the ready.

"Friendly" Arcee said.

"Hello" Bulkhead said at the same time as Arcee.

"We need to find Fowler and fast before the Cons can get our base location from him." Arcee said.

"He's in the brig." All the male humans stated at the same time.

**I apologise for spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**What'd you think? Leave a review, favorite or follow. It really pushes me to write more.**

**Till next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay this one went up 3 hours earlier than the other ones! With this chapter we break 20,000 words! wow I just love to break my habits. This chapter is much more action based then any of the others, with the exception of chapter 8 (which pales in comparison).**

**Thank you for those who've followed since last chapter, and I'll let you get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro. All rights to them for their characters.**

**Chapter 11**

"Lets move." Arcee said to the group. We started to head down one of the hallways. I didn't think they knew where they were going. It wasn't a short hallway, and its tough to keep up with giant robots that are almost running. Suddenly we stopped. I looked farther down the hallway and saw at least 3 drones.

"4 more behind us." Bulkhead said as he started firing.

I grabbed Miko and Raf's arm and ran towards the wall. Jack was smart enough to follow, because a couple seconds after a couple seconds the place we were standing was fried by a blaster shot. The sound of blaster fire and noise was deafening. Once all four of us got to the wall we looked on at the ensuing battle.

Bumblebee dodged 3 or 4 shots by doing a combat roll to one side. As Bee was in mid-roll Arcee took aim and placed 3 well aimed shots in three of the four drones. They all dropped like a bag of rocks. Bulkhead had his hands full with 3 Cons, but he was keeping up. He absolutely crushed one of the Cons with his wrecking ball, and turned to the other two and blocked a few shots. He then used his wrecking ball like a rapier and basically straight stabbed the second con with his wrecking ball. This send the Cons head flying off to land in front of us.

The first con to get hit by Bulkheads wrecking ball got up and tackled the large green mech. He quickly pushed the drone off and Arcee shot the drone in the head, offlining it as soon as the shot connected. The battle lasted no more than 30 seconds and the battle ended.

"Their slowing us down, we need to find Fowler and fast." Arcee said. We took a detour into the closest room. The Bot's offlined all the drones in the room first to make sure we didn't accidentally get killed. "Stay here and keep out of trouble." she said and the three Bots ran out of the room.

The room was divided into 3 separate but attached pieces. Each piece was at a different level. the ones furthest in the room were at a lower level than the two closer to the door. On the bottom level there was a screen that was showing something cybertronian.

"What were you thinking?!" Jack almost yelled.

"Calm down Jack. I said as I walked over to what looked like the console that Ratchet uses in the base. "Now what do you say?" I mumbled to myself. "Raf can you understand this?" I asked.

"Whatever it is its important. Those are some majorly complex math equations." Raf said as he stared at the screen.

"Alright then, Miko take a picture, we'll show it to Ratchet when we get back to base." Jack said "If we get back to base" He mumbled.

I walked over to one of the offlined drones. I tried to grab the gun which his servo turned into but I quickly realized it was attached and I couldn't remove it with my strength. All guns have some sort of ammunition though, i thought as I looked for what could be the magazine. I Pulled out a rectangular prism, it was the same colour as energon about half my height. It weighed about 15 pounds not too heavy for me to move around with. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door to the room open. "Guys hide!" I yelled in a whisper. I ran the other way. I hid under the second level's stairs, the three other humans hid in a corner on the lowest level. The drone activated his blaster and walked down to the bottom level. It looked like I was in the clear, but the damn drone was heading straight for the hiding spot Miko, Jack and Raf had hidden themselves. I had to think fast and I acted on the first plan that formulated in my head. I ran out into the open on the second level and jumped off the raised level onto the drone.

I landed on its upper chest, and I grabbed hold to the space between the drones chest plate and head. Time was of the essence and I didn't have much of it. I pulled myself up with as much strength I could muster. I changed my grip to the drones head. I was successfully blinding the drone, but its hands came up to its head and tried to pull me off. I held on with all my strength. "Jack, jump on his foot and pull out some chords!" I yelled, not sure if he heard me. To my surprise, a couple seconds later the drone was falling onto his back. Oh this may hurt a little. The drone landed and bounced a foot off the ground to only fall back down. I was slightly winded but I had to keep going if I wanted to live. Being my best chance to stop this drone, I flipped myself around so my head was where the drones neck was. I quickly reached for cords, any cords and pulled at them with all my strength. The cords gave way and ripped out. Energon began to cover the floor, coming from the cords Jack and I had wrecked.

I slowly rolled off the drone and onto the floor. I was gasping for air.

"Sweet job dude." Miko yelled as she slapped my back.

"No, problem" I told her pausing in between my answer to breath. "Thanks for the save Jack." I thanked.

"No problem. Thank you for saving us three." He said.

"De nada." I said in Spanish. I was slow to get up but I knew if I didn't I would get soaked in energon that was oozing out of the drone. "Don't touch the energon with your bare skin." I said after I regained my breath.

"Why?" Raf asked.

"Poisonous to humans." I said in an improper sentence, but he got the point. As I finished saying that the Bot's walked back into the room, agent Fowler in hand.

"I told you to stay out of trouble!" Arcee said. "But nice job kid."

With that Jack hopped on Arcee, Miko and Raf got into Bulkhead and I hopped into the passenger side of Bumblebee. Once we were all in, the bots speed out of the Decepticon base.

Once we were back at base I was no longer tired like I was after the drone had been taken out. I felt re-energized. Like I hadn't fallen the height of a cybertronian to land an a cybertronian. The human body can take a beating and still live to see another day. I shrugged it off as I thought that I was just rested after sitting in Bumblebee for a few minutes.

I got out of Bumblebee so that he could transform. When all the Bots who had gone onto the Nemesis had transformed and placed Fowler on a medical gurney, Miko ran over to me.

"Dude on the way back we watched the video of you jumping on the Cons face, you were all ninja awesome." Miko said as she went into a karate position.

"You got a video of it?" I asked

"Everything from you sneakin behind the cons back to pulling out the cords in its neck." She said as she turned her phone to me and showed the playing video.

"What happened?" Arcee asked amused and intrigued.

"Miko give me your phone. I'll put the video up on the screen so everyone can watch." Raf offered. Miko gave the phone to Raf. Raf walked over to the console with his laptop and Miko's phone in hand. He plugged in the laptop to the console and pressed a few buttons and the video appeared on the screen.

All the Bots watched in surprise as they saw what Evan was capable of doing to a Decepticons drone.

Bulkhead put his servo out for me and I hopped on.

"So... A little organic like you took out a giant cybertronian like us..." He said as he lifted me up to see me eye to optic. "H'you got bearings kid I'll tell ya that!" He said almost laughing.

"Hey I didn't do it alone, without Jacks help the con drone would've easily picked me off his face and squished me." I said blushing from all the attention.

"Ya but you told me what to do, if you hadn't have said to pull out wires in his leg, I never would've thought of it." He rebutted.

"How did you know that would work?" Arcee asked me.

"I didn't. I heard from one of my friends in my original reality that he was reading a fan made novel about transformers and he was at a part where one of the Autobots was immobilized because of a shot ripping through the cords in his leg. It was my plan before I jumped. I was kind of busy blinding the con so I called Jack in to save my butt." I explained.

We were interrupted from our conversation as a voice came through the console. "Optimus to base. Do you read me?"

"We hear you Optimus." Arcee said.

"I need a ground bridge at our coordinates." Optimus asked.

Arcee saw the coordinates and quickly typed them into the console and opened the ground bridge. Optimus and Ratchet walked through supporting each other. Both with their share of scratches and dents.

"What happened to you?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet and Optimus.

"Megatron. We were attacked by Cybertronians that were infused with dark energon and brought back to life." Ratchet said to the group that now surrounded them.

"Zombies!? You fought zombies and I missed it?" Miko said disappointed.

"Bulkhead, you showed poor judgement bringing the humans on the field with you." Optimus reprimanded Bulkhead.

"But it wasn't his fault, and look. Recon." Miko interrupted Bulkheads apology. She showed Optimus the photo she had taken of the console.

Optimus looked closely at the phone. "Ratchet, have a look, it could be of importance to Megatron." Optimus rationalized.

Ratchet stepped forward to look at the phone. "I don't get it?" He said as he watched the video of me jump onto the Con's face.

"Oops. That's the con that almost blew us up, but Evan kicking butt and saving the day. Here." Miko said as she switch to the photo.

"Miko, we were almost killed. This isn't a game, when are you gonna get that through your thick skull." Jack said in an angry tone on the verge of yelling. "If this is just the average day of the Autobots, I just don't wanna be a part of it."

"Jack, putting you in harms way was not our intent. However it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision to leave." Optimus said without emotion but it didn't sound heartless.

"No point in long goodbye's here's the door." Ratchet said bluntly to Jack as he opened the ground bridge.

As jack walked down the stairs towards the ground bridge Arcee stepped closer. "I know. You don't exist." Jack said bluntly.

"Don't make me hunt you down." She joked with a small trace of sadness in her voice.

Jack walked through the ground bridge into his garage.

The base went quiet. "Bulkhead could you drive me to Jack's place, I wanna try to talk him back into this." Miko asked slightly depressed. Bulkhead transformed and Miko started to walk towards him but doubled back and handed the cell to Raf. "I want that back for school tomorrow." The young boy nodded and Miko and Bulkhead drove out of the base.

"What was this about Evan… Kicking butt?" Optimus said

**What did you think? Leave a review or PM me with any Idea's you'd like to see.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Till next time :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologise for not updating in two days, but Canada day is a holiday and I will not write on holidays. Anyway onto the story.**

**Oh before you go I am proud to say this story has 6 favorites and 8 followers. Thank you for being great people.**

Chapter 12

Raf brought up the video into the screen again and showed Optimus the video. Optimus put no emotion on his face or in his eyes throughout the video. Once it ended he looked over at me and asked "how did you know that would work?"

"I didn't. It was my plan before I jumped because I really didn't have any other option. I was kind of busy blinding the con so I called Jack in to save my but, as you saw in the video." I explained.

"You're actions placed yourself in peril," he said in a disappointed tone, "but, in doing so your actions saved your fellow humans." Optimus sounded slightly more happy or impressed. "For that I commend you."

"While your present let us talk out the details of the suit and what features you would like." Ratchet said with ideas popping up in his head. "and while we're doing that I can get that blood sample." He said as he stepped in front of me who was trying to sneak away without people noticing.

"Scrap." I said under my breath, wishing that I had thought of sneaking away sooner.

"You're a sneaky little fragger, that will be the first thing we talk about when I'm drawing that blood of yours." Ratchet said angrily with a hint of amusement.

After a few minutes of squirming I finally gave in and let Ratchet take blood. "What are some of the features you want on the suit?" Ratchet asked.

"Some type of camouflaging device so that I don't get picked up on scanners as well as some visual camouflage. Oh and some juiced up jumping ability would be nice." I said excitedly to the medic.

"Is that it? I thought you'd want so much more on it." Ratchet said almost disappointedly.

"You mean I can put more on?!" I asked wide eyed.

"I used to be an inventor, just 3 attachments is sparkling's play for an inventor like me." He said.

"Alright then, how about I add some type of sniper, a scanner, an HUD display on the helmet, a sword… well that would be like a butter knife to you guys, I can go on." I said almost taunting Ratchet.

"Done, done, done. Lets start a list for these so I can cross them all off as I work on it." He said as he pulled out a tablet from his sub-space.

"Just a question, how much can you fit in your sub-space?" I asked.

"It varies from cybertronian to cybertronian but we can usually fit about 3-4 average sized humans in our sub-space." He said.

"So its basically a large pocket." I said simply.

"In essence. Anyway let us begin measuring you so that we can make this suit accurately." Ratchet said as he finished typing in the attachments that I wanted. "Feel free to add anything on this when you think of it." He said pointing to the tablet. Ratchet pulled out his scanner and scanned me again.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Its your specs. that we are going to use for your suit. I need you to turn around please." He said. I didn't argue because I didn't want to ruin the mood he was in. I turned around and let him scan me again.

"So tell me more about cybertronian science." I said to Ratchet

He seemed slightly surprised by my interest in cybertronian science. "Well… where should I start." He asked.

"Start with how you started in the field." I said throwing in a suggestion.

"Well as a sparkling I was always fascinated with designing things." He started as we continued to talk while we worked. I would find pieces of scrap metal that would be of use while Ratchet formed them to the correct shape. We continued to talk throughout the night.

We spent the next few hours molding a mask that would fit my face. I had come up with more attachments. I added communication device so that I could participate in missions, oxygen tank with breather in the mask so that I can breath in case I get into trouble with water or the vacuum of space, self propelling roller blades so I can move quickly and keep up with the rest of the Autobots, night vision, a tracker in case I get taken prisoner and adhesive gloves that I can use to climb walls and get out of tight situations. I put them all on the tablet Ratchet had shown me. Ratchet looked over each one as I explained my reasoning behind them. He had no objections Bumblebee took Raf home and I was the only human left on base… Other than Fowler, who was still out cold. It was funny, every once and a while he'd wake up and say something absolutely stupid and fall back into his out cold state. Ratchet scanned him but said he would be fine after a day or two of rest. We worked really hard and finished manufacturing the main portions of the suit quickly all that was left were the hands and feet, which if what Ratchet said was true, were the hardest things to fabricate. After building the left glove and right foot, I fell asleep on the table that we were working on. Ratchet must have seen it because when I woke up the next morning the skeleton of the suit was built. All that was needed now was time for Ratchet to design the accessories that I'd requested to be put on the suit. From his time estimation I think it will take a little bit of time.

It was all silver, about 4 inches taller then me and was lying on the table near me. I took a step closer to look at it close up. I could tell from looking more closely that it would need to be buffed and smoothened before I could even try it on. There would also be lots of testing before I could take it into the field

After I finished goggling at the suit I looked around to see Ratchet working at another table with what looked like glass. "Ratchet, did you even sleep- I mean recharge last night?"

"No. Now quiet. I need quiet to work." He said more gruffly then usual.

"4 o'clock pm earth time. You fell asleep at 3 am." He stated

"It's 4 o'clock already!" I yelled "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the sleep. As a medic, even if I'm cybertronian, I knew you needed sleep or your body will not function properly." Ratchet said as engines came into the base. Ratchet quickly covered the suit with a sheet and tools around it. All the children except Jack were present with their guardians.

"Optimus I've pinpointed Megatron's ground bridge high above earth's atmosphere." He said in a depressed tone.

"Wait, can't you just use the ground bridge?" Miko said.

"The ground bridge has limited range. If it is stretched too far It could send us scattered among the stars." Ratchet explained

"If the ground bridge can teleport you to the opposite side of the earth shouldn't it have the rage to do the equivalent except out of our atmosphere?" I asked. Optimus must've agreed with my logic because he looked towards the medic for an answer.

"That's not far enough, but its close. I could push its range a little but its still barely enough." Ratchet said after a short silence of thinking.

"Since Megatron is already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Getting to the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him." Optimus said.

A horn came from the entrance to the base and Jack came riding in on Arcee. They pulled in and came to a stop. Jack got off and took off his motorcycle helmet. "Hey guy, guess who's back." He said meekly.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out." Optimus said, almost ignoring the fact that Jack came back.

"Where to Optimus?" Arcee asked, because she missed the conversation before.

"The final frontier dude." Miko said trying to say it with an epic voice.

"Space? I-I thought they didn't have any way to get there." Jack said confused.

"They don't… really." Raf said.

Jack looked up to Arcee, "Be... seein' you." Jack said awkwardly to Arcee, as she gave him a see you later gesture back. Ratchet Powered up the ground bridge.

Before they left I went over to Ratchet, "As soon as they make it through that ground bridge, start looking for an alternate way of destroying it." I said just quiet enough for only the medic to hear. He nodded.

"Optimus, if you leave me on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet said in a deep tone.

I swear I saw a smile or smirk on Optimus' face "Until we meet again old friend." He said, then activated his battle mask. "Autobots, roll out!" he said loudly. It was an amazing sight. All the Autobots, with the exception of Ratchet transformed into their alt. modes and drove through the portal.

**What did you think? Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Spoilers: Cliff Jumper is in next episode.**

**Till Next Time :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this didn't come out a day ago but I was sick and had to work. I believe that updates will be coming out less often then every day, more like once or twice a week, as my work load has gotten bigger recently. Again I apologise for not giving you prior warning but it isn't easy.**

**A big thanks to my new followers and "favoriters?" and a big thank you to Florlove152 for 3 reviews and being awesome :D gracias mi amigo.**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

**Chapter 13**

"Autobots, Transform and gravitize" we heard through the speakers in the base. Ratchet must have put the connection on the computer so that we could listen in on the mission. It didn't really work since we couldn't see what was happening.

"Megatron's packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked.

"And since we don't posses ready means of disabling the space bridge, nothing gets in or out." Optimus said over the com-link.

"What are they waiting for?" Asked Bulkhead.

"It appears that the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system." Optimus said.

Man, this is boring not being able to see what's going on. I thought to myself.

"Huh… That's my handy work." Bulkhead said slightly surprised.

"Great job Bulkhead. Without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron." Optimus explained.

While this conversation was going on, I snuck away into the medbay.

**3rd PoV**

"Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked Ratchet, as he was the only one present in the room.

Ratchet almost snorted… If he could. "Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach their target, they aim must be astronomically precise."

"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with the space bridge, then he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one." Optimus said gravely.

"From what I know of earths technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet that is powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said as Evan snuck back into the room.

**Evan PoV**

I snuck back into the room to hear Ratchet say "From what I know of earths technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet that is powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." I was right on time for the inevitable.

"What about a bunch of radio telescope dishes linked together?" Asked Raf. "Like the giant sizeray in Texas."

"Sssip-dip-iii-dppp-eppp! This is not child's play." Ratchet said trying to stop the boy from wasting their time.

"Good thinking Raf. Ratchet have agent Fowler alert the array staff of the security hazard." Optimus commended.

"You, soldier… you're out of uniform. Put on some pants." Fowler said from the medical gurney only to fall back out of consciousness.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet said with a dull tone.

"I can't get past the firewalls, their too thick." Raf said as he slammed his fists on the table beside his laptop.

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet inquired.

"What if we could get you inside?" I asked

"Like all the way in, when I say that I mean like inside the building." Jack asked.

"I could hack into their internal network from the other side of the fire wall." Raf said like he would be doing a simple math equation.

"The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps on site." Optimus said as he declined the idea of Raf being in such a peril.

"With all due respect Optimus, this is bigger than us." Jack said as he tried to remind Optimus of the size of this threat.

"This is bigger than the safety of three humans." I added

"Ya if we let the cons win, were fragged along with everyone else on the planet." Miko said

"Raf?" Optimus asked for the young humans input.

"I wanna give it a shot." The young human said defiantly.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Bulkhead said as 7 or 8 seeker drones came flying out of the Nemesis.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge right inside the fence. We all ran through the ground bridge, and instantly felt a little nauseous. "That'll take a little getting used to." Jack said as he found his balance. We quickly ran into the facility that was no farther than 30 meters away. We found a room that was in a deserted hallway and set up inside. It was pretty empty, it had a desk with a computer, a few filing cabinets, a shelf and a security camera. As Raf set himself up at the computer, I went to the security camera and pulled out the cords.

"I'm In! but so are the Decepticons." Raf said as his Happy mood changed to one of determination.

"How can you tell?" Asked Miko

"These schematics, their the same alien map that we saw on the ship… but this time I can download it." He said as he held up a USB and plugged it into the computer. I used that as a distraction and snuck out of the room, without alerting anyone. As soon as I was in the hallway I took a right and walked through a double door, without making a noise. My body froze as I saw the silent mech himself. Soundwave was working off the terminal's main server. I had to move quickly before Soundwave discovers my presents or anyone else's presents. I snuck in behind Soundwave getting ready to cut the cord so that the dishes would be stuck on somewhere other than Cybertron. As I lifted the small but sharp tool that I had hijacked from the med bay, one of Soundwave's tentacle things detached from the terminal and took a B-line straight for the room where Jack, Miko and Raf held up in. Scrap! I was too slow! I quietly moved back to the room trying not to notify Soundwave of my presents but I was moving as fast as I could. I turned the corner just in time to see the tentacle opening the door. I had to move faster. The tentacle was now in the room, I heard jack yell. I was running out of time. I got into the room with enough time to see Raf dodge an attack which landed on the computer and destroyed it with one blow. Miko had grabbed a near by fire axe and tried to attack the tentacle, but failed and was sent soaring back into the wall. I took this as my chance. I raised the surgical tool and brought it down with all the force I my arms could create, slicing through the main part of the tentacle and forcing the rest of it to retreat. Before it left it spilled the glowing blue liquid that was energon on the floor. It was a rather large pool what had formed in less than a few seconds. I almost slipped in it as I ran out of the room. "Whatch your step, don't slip." I said as I ran into the hallway.

Everyone followed me as all ran after it, into the room I was at before. We arrived in time to see Soundwave about to fly away. He turned around and Miko took a picture with her phone. I covered my face in time for the picture that Soundwave took back, but sadly none of the other's moved fast enough. The silent Decepticon transformed into his alt. mode and flew off.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked.

Raf ran to a severed wire. "He cut the hard wire. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron." He said disappointed.

We walked out of the building to where we had ground bridged in.

Miko called Ratchet with her cell phone and a ground bridge opened in the same place as before. We all walked through it and walked over to Ratchet. We walked over the catwalk and to the console Ratchet was standing at. "Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet said as purple blips began appearing on the screen.

"Dark energon… Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge." Optimus said sadly. "there's enough live energon flowing through it to achieve detonation but we lack the firepower to ignite it." Optimus said.

"Raf give him the USB with the schematics you downloaded." Jack said.

Ratchet looked at Raf, "Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"I am afraid so." Optimus said

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet said with a fire in his eyes.

Autobots take your positions and follow Ratchets lead," Optimus ordered. "While I make a stand."

Ratchet quickly pulled up the schematics and started looking for a way to destroy the space bridge.

"Ratchet, were in position." Arcee said.

"Arcee pay close attention. Follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve." Ratchet described over the com-link.

"I see it." Arcee said.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself all you need do is reverse the current." He said

"Current Reversed."

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet said as he moved to the ground bridge controls.

"YES!" Shouted the recently awakened Fowler as he fist pumped the air. "Right?" He turned and asked to be sure. We all shrugged.

"Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet said quickly.

"Autobots, Jump" Optimus commanded as he appeared through the portal. He was followed by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Bumblebee was carrying in Arcee, who wasn't responsive.

"We've almost lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet said as he stiffened and motioned for Bumblebee to move her to the medical bay. Jack walked up and touched the femme's servo. Arcee opened her optics. "Arcee…" Jack said in a saddened tone.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee said faintly.

"But you're my first." Jack said as Ratchet relaxed

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Not even he could've survived ground zero." Optimus said

"Prime!" Everyone present looked over to agent Fowler. "I didn't get to thank you Bot's for saving me. I owe you one." He said as he left in the elevator.

Arcee stood up and looked at Jack. There was silence but it was broken when they herd footsteps. "What's all the commotion? Did I miss out on a fight?" Cliff said as he leaned against the wall for stability.

"Cliff!" Both I and Arcee said at the same time.

Miko stepped forward and asked "So is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" she said slightly disheartened.

"Without a means of leaving this world We Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our four young friends. True warriors, if not in body, then in spirit." He responded.

**What did you think? Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Till Next Time :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is a little less action based and more descriptive then the other chapters. If you don't want to read it then you an just skip to the end because something important happens. I wont update next till the 8th. **

**some references for the armor and mask are on my profile**

**Carry on**

**Chapter 14**

"Optimus why so glum? This planet," Ratchet paused, "All planets are now free from Megatron's tyranny." Ratchet corrected himself.

"I do not disagree Ratchet, its just, a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark." Optimus said in a saddened tone.

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hands, but his own sick twisted arrogant's." Optimus grunted. "I'm sorry, the two of you had quite the history." Ratchet said as he looked to the floor.

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to be a Decepticon. The Decepticons may be in disarray however they aren't without leadership. Now starscream is no megatron, but he's far from predictable." Optimus pointed out. A loud explosion broke them from their conversation.

"Decepticons! Were under attack."" Ratchet yelled as they ran towards the explosions believing that there was a Decepticon attack but to their surprise found Raf and Bumblebee near a smoking volcano that was slowly shrinking and flattening.

"Its no attack Ratchet, It's my volcano." Raf said "Was." He corrected himself.

"Bulkhead hold still while I put the red spot on Jupiter." Miko said in the corner. "oopsies." She said sadly as a drop of paint hit the floor.

"What in the Allspark is going on here." Ratchet said restraining his anger as best he could.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack said as Arcee picked up a metal piece.

"Maybe it need's one of these do-hickeys" She suggested.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack inquired

"You're a human Jack, can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee shot back.

"We-well you can't build those in here… you're making a mess." Ratchet came up with an excuse to stop whatever they were doing.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade." Raf tried to tell Ratchet.

"Yeah, and Bulkheads helping me finish this model of our solar cycle."

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of volcano's, or," Ratchet was cut off in his rant

"Or Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack guessed at what the medic was going to say.

"Precisely! We're not earthlings, and they're NOT scientists." Ratchet said as he put an extra emphasis on the not scientists part.

"They are their guardians Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping them with their school work?" Optimus questioned the medics logic.

"Well maybe our young guests should learn more of Cybertron." Ratchet said

**Evan PoV**

I'd sat off to the side for long enough. The only reason I didn't stop Ratchet before was because I wanted to hear the burn Arcee said to Jack about building a small intestine. I don't know why but I found it hilarious. "Ratchet, stop for a second and think about that. If these three bring in something to due with Cybertron, a non-existing planet to the human public, for a science fair, they'd be called crazy and fail." I tried to rationalize to Ratchet and was met by a grumble which I thought I could hear a bundle of swears in both Cybertronian and English. "And anyway you have a science project of your own you need to work on." Trying to hint towards the suit we were making. Ratchet took the hint and left the others to work while he went to work on our slightly secret project.

"Thanks for the save." Said Jack.

"No problem." I said as I left to follow Ratchet who was going to work on his most recent project. Before we could go very far an alarm sounded. Ratchet went over to the screen to see what was occurring.

"Exposed energon, and its on the move." Ratchet said

Bulkhead moved towards the screen "Since we ain't moving it guess who must be." He said as he clenched his servo.

"Decepticons" Arcee said as she also approached the screen.

"Without megatron?" Questioned Miko.

"Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place." said the now depressed looking Optimus. "Autobots you have projects to complete, Ratchet I may require your aid."

"Perhaps I may be better suited to stay behind and advise the kids." Ratchet said not really wanting to go into the field.

"Very well. Bumblebee let us see about this energon in transit." Optimus said to the young scout.

Bumblebee and Optimus walked through the ground bridge. I knew what Ratchet was going to do if he had the chance so before he left the screen I had to distract him and get him back on track to making the suit. "Ratchet I've come up with a new feature and I would like your input on it." I said as everyone else went back to their projects. Distraction successful, I thought to myself.

"Let me hear it." Ratchet said as he looked over at me. Great, I have nothing to tell him and he's waiting for an answer. What do I tell him, I thought as my mind raced over possibilities that haven't been added to the list yet.

"What about adding…" I was still thinking on what to say when Miko burst in between the two of us.

"Feature for what?" Miko said. Thank you Miko, for you amazing sense of timing, I thought.

"A project Ratchet and I are working on." I said without telling her that I was getting a battle suit because I knew she would be jealous. Miko shrugged and walked away. "Speaking of which lets get back to work." I told Ratchet as the base became quiet with the occasional chatter. Jack had gone over to Raf every once and a while to check if he needed help, but he waved it off and continued to work. "Hey Ratchet, since it's going to have a visual camouflaging device built in, can I put a design on the body and mask?" I asked hoping that I could because I wanted to personalize the suit.

"I don't see why not. As long as it isn't too bright for regular surroundings." Ratchet said thinking about it as a possibility.

"Why not too bright? Will it affect the camouflage?" I asked

"No it will just look stupid and be hard on the optics." Ratchet said flatly. I almost burst out into laughter. After controlling myself I walked over to Miko and asked If I could use her paint. She was fine with it. Before I started I wanted to finalize a look so I asked Raf for some paper if he had any extra.

"Take as much as you need, I've got lots extra." He told me.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed 3 or 4 pieces of blank paper. I walked back over to Ratchet looking for my backpack that I brought to the base with all my stuff. I'm so glad I brought my drawing pencils to school the day I jumped dimensions. I started to sketch designs that came to my head as I used the "skeleton" of the suit as a template for what I could draw.

Not wanting it to be silent while we were working I tried to start a conversation with Ratchet. "So… Uhhh… Ratchet, could you explain to me some simple science, when I say that I mean like sparkling simple, like biology or engineering." I said timidly. Ratchet was once again slightly taken back by the interest I showed in Cybertronian sciences.

"Well lets start with some simple engineering." He said as he didn't even look up from his work. We continued on for the rest of the time until Optimus and Bumblebee would returned. As we spoke I played along with 3 different mask designs, but I couldn't decide which to use on the mask of the armor.

"So that's what that machine you hooked Cliff Jumper up to last night was for." I said as I looked up from Ratchet towards the med-bay where Cliff lay in recharge recovering from the recent incident. "Hold on Ratchet, I'll be right back."

I stopped our Ratchets explanation once or twice to ask for input from Miko, Jack and Raf but I told them It was just a personal art project. Miko was by far the most help because she loved to doodle. She had quite the imagination, I thought to myself as she gave her input. Her suggestion was to merge two of the three designs together, by using the colours and some of the format on the second design. She didn't like the third design I made too much as she said it was too "mainstream". She told me to make it as personal as possible, like it was a piece of me. I was surprised at how deep the hyperactive girl could be.

I designed the mask to look like a skull without the jaw, but it had no round edges, thus making it look like a machine. The colour scheme had blue red and white. The outside was a regular blue while the skull was a blood red with a white outline. The center "eyes" as well as the "nose" were black instead of white. Giving it the look of a skull mixed with the colours of Ken Dryden's goalie mask. I moved onto the body's colours soon after finalizing the design for the mask or helmet, whichever you would call it. After 20 or so more minutes of trying to decide on colours, I went with a blood red on the two chest plates and blue on what would be the equivalent of ab's. The rest was basically black or grey, with a few exceptions on the shoulders and sides of the armor.

Optimus and Bumblebee called for a ground bridge back to base after what felt like at least 3 hours. When the came back they brought scrap metal for Ratchet, which I assumed was once a Decepticon. Ratchet left to fix Bumblebee. All the kids were driven home by their respective guardian. I asked to stay the night again but Optimus brought me back to the hotel that I held all my belongings in.

**3rd PoV**

Ratchet, once done fixing Bumblebee's injuries got back to work, but decided he would take a break by doing something else. He decided to run Evans blood for a test, a proses that usually takes 5 or 6 minutes. As the results showed up on the screen, Ratchet was surprised to see something that didn't belong there.

"What in the Allspark?"

**What do you think so far? Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Till Next Time :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**So were really getting into something deep. Just to let you know I did get the Job that I was interviewed for so My updates will be less frequent. I have training on the 10th and the 9th I will be at a elongated lacrosse tryout so no updates the next two days, maybe more if I get shifts right away.**

**Big thank you to I Am the Silver Lining for being the 4th and 5th reviewer as well as Everyone who Followed or Favorited since last chapter. **

**Enough chit chat let me leave you to the story.**

**All Rights to Hasbro for their characters.**

Chapter 15

_Ratchet, once done fixing Bumblebee's injuries got back to work, but decided he would take a break by doing something else. He decided to run Evans blood for a test, a process that usually takes 5 or 6 minutes. As the results showed up on the screen, Ratchet was surprised to see something that didn't belong there._

"_What in the allspark?"_

He ran the test again and again being careful about how he handled the container of blood. After every test the same results came up on the screen. "Thi-This can't be right, this should be impossible." He mumbled to himself. He ran a total of 7 tests all resulting exactly the same as the last. "They need to know of this!" He said to no one as he opened up a com-link with Optimus. "I've made a drastic discovery involving Evan's blood. I require an audience with him and I would like to have all on base present." He explained quickly.

"I trust your judgement old friend, I will go pick up Evan, you wake the others." He said back after a couple of seconds, probably getting online himself. It was 4 AM, it was 3 hour's since he started to work on Bumblebee's arm, and since everyone went into recharge, they were all going to be slightly grumpy Autobots.

Optimus drove out of the base and started towards the hotel Evan was in. He had Evan's new cell phone number after he bought it on his shopping spree. Optimus called it through the com-link, which was only made possible because Ratchet put a small almost microscopic device on all the human phones, just if an emergency arose. The phone rang 3 times before the sleepy sounding Evan answered.

I'd arrived "home" from the base at around 11, maybe 11:30. I almost instantaneously fell asleep on the soft hotel bed. I didn't even change out of the clothing I wore, I just dozed off on top of the sheets. I was sadly awoken from my sleep some time of the early morning, and when I say early I mean really EARLY! I awoke to the sound of my cellphones ringtone, "He shoots, he scores!" it repeated. The ringtone went 2 or three times before I could drag myself out of bed and to my cellphone.

"Hello?" I said in a groggy voice.

"Evan? are you alright?" said a concerned Optimus.

"I'm a little tired but other then that I'm in one piece." I said clearing my throat of phlegm. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It is about the blood sample. Ratchet requires an audience with you, I'm 2 minutes away from the hotel." Optimus said.

My blood ran cold. Actually, everything was cold at the moment. It may have been the fact that I was tired and exhausted but I was cold none the less. "I'll be waiting outside by the time you get here." I said to Optimus and ended the call. I put on my shoe's and ran down to the elevator. It was the longest wait and elevator ride I'd ever been on. I walked out of the elevator and out the back door as to not draw any attention.

Optimus arrived and picked up Evan. He started heading back to base. Optimus could only watch as Evan drifted back into a slumber. Before he could fully fall back into a sleep, Optimus spoke up. "Evan," He said bringing him out of his sleepy state and back into alertness. "I do not know exactly what is happening but Ratchet had fear in his voice when he notified me to go and pick you up. I fear you cannot fall back into slumber until Ratchet run's a few more tests." He said in deep concern for the human.

"Greeeat" Evan said as he yawned.

It had been 20 minutes since Optimus left. Ratchet waited 10 minutes after Optimus had left to wake everyone. He was greeted largely by grunts and tired acknowledgements. He waited 5 more minutes for everyone to awaken and another 5 for Optimus to arrive with Evan.

Optimus pulled in and stopped. Evan emerged from the front seat and Optimus transformed out of his alt. mode.

"Ratchet, why did you wake us all at this unprimusly hour? And why did you send Optimus to pick up Evan?" Arcee said in a tired yet annoyed voice.

"I have 2 set's of news for the boy and require you all present." Ratchet said simply. "Would you like the good news or bad news first?" He asked Evan.

"Good news, I'm still waking up." Evan replied as he yawned again.

"Alright. Some how your blood has had an energon type that has bonded with the white blood cells and his levels have been altered with something. It is like your phonomitomic levels and steroniptic levels have shot through the roof." (AN. Totally bullshitting my way through the scientific terms.)

"English please doc." Cliffjumper said as everyone agreed.

Ratchet grunted mumbling something under his breath. "Basically due to high levels of **stuff **in body and blood, Evan has an unusually fast healing ability as well as boost his physical abilities tenfold compared to other humans. As if he has been exposed to energon and his body created a use for it. I assume it is because of his inter dimensional travel that it has given his body a certain immunity." He said as he turned his left servo into a surgical knife. "May I?" he said as he motioned towards Evan's hand. Evan willfully gave the medic his hand. Ratchet carefully made a small cut on the back of Evans mid arm. It only bled a small amount of blood before stopping. Ratchet wiped the blood off to show that there was no longer a cut.

"Sweet." Was all Evan said.

"I hope you didn't wake us up all for that doc." said Bulkhead.

"For the next explanation I'd rather just show you first and explain after. For this I need us to move to S.A.F.E." He said. This made everyone uneasy. They all went to S.A.F.E. Ratchet had brought a very small needle, which looked just like a normal large needle to Evan. Ratchet filled it as much as he could. "Ok now we must wait 30 or so seconds." He stated. As the time passed everyone was counting down the seconds in their head. 3.2.1. "Ok now watch what happens when the blood goes through a sudden impact." He said as he did something that surprised everyone. Even Optimus.

Ratchet threw the needle with the blood across S.A.F.E. The resulting explosion knocked Evan off his feet and he slid into Arcee. All the bots covered their faces. Optimus placed his hand in front of Evan to block any shrapnel.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Evan yelled at Ratchet, as his hearing was still recovering from the explosion.

"Due to a problem with the composition of your blood, when it becomes inactive, I.E. not flowing in your body, for about half a minute, it will become unstable and will explode with sudden impacts."

Everyone except Optimus and Ratchet took a small step away from Evan.

"So you're telling me that I have unusual healing and physical abilities while my blood turns into a bomb if its not circulating?" Evan said almost to the point of yelling at Ratchet.

"Basically… Yes" Ratchet said with a look of sadness on his face.

"Great." Evan said sarcastically. "Wait you said energon was entered into the bloodstream?" He asked.

"That of adsorbed by the body." Ratchet corrected.

I had a sudden flashback of when he first arrived at the base.

**I walked over and put one hand on the cube. It was a new feeling, it was cold and hot at the same time. I removed my hand from the cube and it left a handprint on it, but it was coloured grey. I looked at my hand to see if it was dusty after I climbed up the desk but it was clean, no dust. I looked back to the cube of energon but the hand print was gone. "That's not good" I said knowing energon is poison to humans.**

And after another flashback popped into my head.

**I flipped myself around so my head was where the drones neck was. I quickly reached for cords, any cords and pulled at them with all my strength. The cords gave way and ripped out. Energon began to cover the floor, coming from the cords Jack and I had wrecked. I slowly rolled off the drone and onto the floor. I was gasping for air.**

"Would putting my hand on a cube of energon result in my body getting exposed to energon?" I asked as I started to sweat.

"Could you show me what you mean." Ratchet said as he pulled a empty energon cube from his subspace. He placed it in front of me. I walked over to the cube and placed my hand on it like I had when I was in Cliffjumper's room. "Yes that could result in your body being exposed to energon. But when could you have possibly been exposed to energon."

"I can think of two instances." I said back.

"Like?" Ratchet said in disbelief

"One was when I fought the drone, I could've gotten some on my back or legs without noticing." I said

"And two?" Optimus asked curiously

"When I was in Cliffjumper's room before agent Fowler Picked me up I climbed on top of his desk. I guess he didn't finish his cube of it was his dinner or something, but it looked full. I put my hand against it like I showed you and it turned grey where my hand was when I removed it for a couple seconds."

"I need to run more tests before I can release you then."

"Great, I'm not gonna sleep tonight, am I?" I asked the medic.

"Probably not. Now the rest of you head to recharge. Make it snappy." Ratchet ordered.

"Gladly" one of the bots mumbled.

"Optimus that means you too." He said to Optimus as he was the only one that remained in S.A.F.E. but the stoic mech would not budge. "Alright you can stay but you will not be able to go on any missions tomorrow."

**What did you think? Sorry for the spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Till Next Time :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Got nothing to say here other then I got a job, its going to happen more often.**

**Chapter 16**

As the hour's went by I tried my hardest to stay awake for the testing but it was to no avail. To keep me up either Optimus of Ratchet shook me from my sleepy state, but not after long was that not working. So they began to splash a cup or so of cold water in my face.

It is now 10 AM and the base is as lively as ever. Jack, Miko and Raf are all at the base. Jack and Raf look slightly less tired than myself, but Miko…. Miko looked like she was given enough sugar to give an elephant a heart attack.

Miko, as curious as ever started to head towards us. Just watching her come closer was enough to give me a headache. That or it was the lack of sleep getting to me. "Hey Ratchet, here comes the thunder storm." I said as Ratchet looked up from the screen in horror. Before Ratchet could even groan Miko was on our cases and asking us questions.

"Hey Ratch, what are you doing? Taking blood? Are you a vampire or something? Hey Evan. You look terrible, did you get any sleep last night? It looks like you have a sandbag barricade below your eyes. Are you feeling ok?" She stopped to hear the answer to all her questions.

"Miko, please be a little more quiet, I've been here since 4 in the morning and I only got like…" I was cut off as I yawned, "'scuse me, I only got like 3 hours of sleep last night, ever since then Ratchets been testing my blood and I'm not allowed to sleep." I explained as I yawned again.

"What are the test's for?" Raf asked as he and Jack approached us, followed by the bot's with the exception of Cliffjumper and Bulkhead, who were in the middle of recovery exercises.

"Ratchet is just concerned for my health." I said trying not to tell them the truth. No one questioned further as they thought it was only Ratchet doing his job, which he was.

My blood could actually cause problems with my body if it's not monitored. From the 6 hours of testing, Ratchet's learned that to sustain my energy, my blood needs at least a human sized cup of energon every week or two. He doesn't know what will happen if my body goes without any for more than two weeks. He also discovered that my blood was slightly more dark than it was supposed to be, like it was a really red purple.

By this point nothing surprised me. All I wanted to do was sleep.

After 20 hours of being awake, Ratchet finally let me sleep… well that or the fact that they couldn't wake me up anymore. Ratchet still wanted to do tests, but they would be in his free time. After I went to sleep, Ratchet and Optimus called it quits as well and went to recharge. When I woke up, Ratchet was already back to working on additions to my suit. Frankly I was surprised that Ratchet wasn't still obsessing over working on my blood. "Hey Ratchet, so far, what have you completed?" I asked talking about all the features that he had to remake to fit inside the small armour.

"so far, I have completed the scanner which will be on your left arm, the HUD that will be on the inside of your helmet, communications will be in your helmet as well, the night vision will turn on when it is dark and automatically turn off when it gets too bright. We already had trackers so I just put it on. The "rollerblades" you wanted to use to move faster are activated when you push up with your foot inside the suit. Oxygen will always be flowing inside the suit due to a compressed rebreather on the back of the helmet. The only things I haven't fabricated are the sniper and sword which I will require another bot's aid with, the adhesive gloves and the visual camouflage that you requested, which is giving me the most challenge as to where I can fit it on the suit." Ratchet said.

"Wow… you work really fast!" I said surprised.

"I would've finished the gloves yesterday or last night, but I decided to work on your blood instead."

"Thanks anyway doc." I said sarcastically

The next few days went by pretty quickly and quietly. Almost no decepticon activity with the exception of a few mining operations. It was as if the Decepticons had stopped being evil and mourned for their leader.

A beeping on the screen brought me out of my thoughts. `Ratchet moved over to the screen to see what set off the alarm.

"Optimus, it seems there is an escape pod signal coming from the arctic."

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you will go retrieve the pod." Optimus said in a tone that had such an authority in it, if it ordered you jump off a cliff, you could not refuse. The team left within minutes.

Optimus must have seen the distress in my eyes because he motioned for me to follow him to his quarters. I followed towering blue and red mech through the hall of the silent base.

As we reached his quarters he opened the door. "What is distressing your mind young one?" Optimus asked me.

"If this pod is holding what I think its holding, it can result in you and Arcee almost offlining, as well as destroy the base and put everyone at risk." I said trying not to tell Optimus too much about the outcomes and results of the possibly catastrophic event. "Since what has happened since I have arrived, it may result in worse."

"What do you believe we should do to prevent this?" Optimus asked trying to find the safest course of action.

"Personally I would leave it in the arctic where it belongs, but since it could be something else of… value, I say leave it frozen inside the base until we have the time to thaw it while under heavily armed guard." I said as I thought about what possibilities it would result in.

Optimus mused over his options, "It is decided then, we shall keep it frozen until further notice." Optimus finally said. "That will be all." He said as he sat at his desk and picked up a data pad. I left him to his work.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were back within the hour with the escape pod icicle. Optimus had immediately ordered it to be placed in a storage vault each of which had their own temperature control device on the outside. Once placed inside, Optimus changed the vault temperature to -25 degrees celsius.

Optimus had Ratchet activate the ground bridge as he explained the reason for another group heading to the arctic to the medic. "Arcee and I will search for any clue that might explain the origin of our arctic find."

"only until your sensors sound. Remember once your internal scans turn blue, system failures aren't possible, their imminent."

All of the other humans arrived in Bumblebee and Bulkhead right as OPtimus finished explaining. A rather happy Miko stepped out of Bulkhead and greeted Ratchet. "Hey doc bot, did you miss us?"

"Uhhhggg." Ratchet instantly sighed. "Shouldn't they be in school or something." He asked rather unhappy.

"On a saturday? We have the weekend off to spend with you." She said as she walked past the medic.

"I wasn't expecting a carpool. What gives Arcee?" Jack asked as he got out of Bumblebee.

"Tag team Jack, It my turn for exploration duty." She responded.

"Well too bad its a beautiful day for a ride, I'd hate to make you feel guilty leaving me indoors." Jack said trying to get her to bring him along.

"arctic exploration duty." She said slightly amused by how he wanted her to bring him along without knowing where.

"Inside where its nice and warm." Jack corrected his last statement clearly not wanting to become a frozen icicle.

That statement gave me an idea to add to the tablet that had all the accessories. Something that will keep the suits internal temperature regulated so I don't freeze or boil to death.

As I thought of this Raf walked up to Optimus and Arcee. "The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow." Raf said earning to join them. But to no avail

"I would invite you to join us Raphael, but the conditions are much too extreme even for we autobots." Optimus said.

"I understand." Raf said slightly disappointed but he understood that it was too dangerous.

Optimus turned but stopped and turned back. "But, I will bring you back a snowball." He said trying to elevate the boys spirits.

"That would be awesome!" Raf said excitedly and the two bots walked through the portal.

As soon as the two had made it through the green glowing portal the power faded and returned a second later.

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet, who hadn't shut the ground bridge.

"Something took out the power to the Ground bridge. I must contact Optimus and Arcee and inform them to abort the mission and stay as warm for as much time as possible until we can fix the ground bridge." He said as he powered down the already off ground bridge and opened a communications link.

It couldn't be… I hope its not. I thought to myself.

**What a cliff hangar.**  
**Again I apologise for not posting yesterday**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Till Next Time :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**AAAANNNDD WERE BACK! Hey peoples, its me again. I just want to say wow. What a ride. This chapter was the most fun I've ever had writing. Before you go reviewing about the end and why he didn't just use his "blades/skates" its because... you'll have to wait and see next chapter :)**

**Before I go, Next week is going to be almost IMPOSIBRU to work on any chapters due to my job shifts. Don't expect anything. **

**Now start reading!**

**All rights to Hasbro for their characters.**

**Chapter 17**

Everyone was confused at what was going on with the ground bridge.

"What could've happened?" Jack asked Ratchet.

"Did you finally blow a fuse Ratchet? Oh wait, you always blow fuses." Miko said as she laughed at her joke. This comment received a flat look from Jack. Raf was over with Ratchet seeing if he could help in anyway.

"Where's the fire extinguisher!" Evan yelled as he was digging through a pile of the medics supplies.

"Its keeped under the stairs. Why do you need the fire extinguisher, I haven't blown anything up yet." Ratchet said as he indicated towards the ground bridge.

"I know usually wheeljack is the one that blows up." Evan said making a small joke that no one other than the bots understood which was greeted by a few beeps and a small smirk from Ratchet. "Anyway, If this 'problem' is what I think it is, we're going to need ALOT more than one fire extinguisher." Evan said as he ran towards the stairs and grabbed the medium sized fire extinguisher. "Where are the others that you keep on base?"

"There are 3 more in the med-bay, and a bot sized one too. WHat do you think caused this?" Ratchet asked as he looked on in amazement at the speed Evan was moving towards the medbay. His calculations for the boy's speed with his changed blood must have been incorrect because he was moving much faster.

"I hope to God or Primus or whatever I'm wrong, but I have a baaad feeling that the pod you brought back from the arctic was holding alot of unwanted guests." Evan said emphasizing the unwanted part of his sentence as he ran out of the control room towards the medbay.

"Like who?" Bulkhead said as he followed the human to get the bot sized extinguisher.

"I'm not entirely sure but I have a sneaking suspicion. Are you sure you want me to say?" Evan asked as he looked towards the large green mech. Bulkhead nodded in re-assurance. "Promise you won't act like a baby?" Evan asked again just for confirmation. The large green mech nodded again. "I think we may have a Scraplet infestation." Evan said. Bulkhead stopped in his tracks, which in result caused Evan to stop as well to check on his status. "Bulkhead you ok?"

"Y-yeah, w-why w-would you think I'm n-not?" He said stuttering most of his words.

"Cause I know how scary scraplets are to you guys." Evan said as he turned and started towards the medbay. "Head back, I can handle this. Warn the others… Oh and dont worry I wont tell Miko."

Evan continued to run towards the medbay. Once inside he found the 3 extinguishers quickly, but before he could get to the Bot sized extinguisher, Bumblebee came into the room and ran over.

"Here to help?"

"Beep" Bumblebee said something in cybertronian as he nodded, which Evan took as a good sign.

"Grab that, I have these." He said as he motioned towards the large extinguisher. Bumblebee grabbed it and started heading towards the control room. Evan grabbed all the fire extinguishers and followed.

Once in the control room Bumblebee took the extinguisher to the medic. Bulkhead had a blaster ready and pointed at every slightest creek or crack that the more or less silent base made. "Bee, Cliff, use the fire extinguisher and your blasters and set up a defensive perimeter around the ground bridge. Ratchet, once its live put in the co-ordinates for Optimus n' Arcee's position. Bulkhead… don't accidentally shoot one of us." Evan barked commands, and to everyone's surprise they all followed. Miko, Jack and Raf all grabbed one of the fire extinguishers and stood close to Ratchet, who hadn't stopped working during all this. Bumblebee stood near the ground bridge controls, prepared to defend or activate it at a moments notice. Bulkhead… was really just standing there looking terrified.

While this was happening the medic smiled and almost laughed to himself. It reminded him so much of his comrades. A human, without any sort of weapon, or protection, can be such a leader.

Evan ran to a table off to the left side of the control room. He quickly climbed the table and removed a cover or blanket of some sort. "Ratchet, I hope this works, because the base probably depends on it!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"What do you-?" Ratchet said questioningly only looking up for a nano-klick (1 second). "What are you doing?! It hasn't been tested, nor have I added anything for battle on it! Not only that but you're not ready!" Ratchet said as he stopped what he was doing and tried to convince Evan to use another method.

"Sorry doc too late." Evan said as he put on the helmet and already had on the suit.

**Evan PoV**

Before I could hear anymore of Ratchets argument I put on the helmet. As I put it on, all of the systems inside started activating. The HUD in the helmet lit up along with what looked like a small suit in the bottom left side of my field of view. I heard a loud electronic fuzz that lasted 2 maybe 3 seconds. Then silence. Then heard a loud yell.

"EVAN!" Ratchet screamed as he took a step towards me.

I lifted a hand to show that I was alright. "I'm ok." I said into the helmet, which I assumed must have some sort of speaker system so everyone can hear me talk. I must have been correct because Ratchet let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you hear alright? I'm starting a com-link with the autobots present. To accept it, just press a small button on the left side of your head… where your ear would be." Ratchet said as he turned around and started to work again.

I touched the side of my helmet looking for the button that didn't take too long to find thanks to Ratchet's description of where it was. I pressed the button that ratchet said "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"I hear ya buddy." Cliff said first.

"Loud n' clear ya crazy lughead." Bulkhead said over the com-link

"Beewoop" Bee beeped happily through the com-link.

"You are in soo much slag once this is done." Ratchet said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, but that's later and currently its now. Bulkhead I need support on this, come with me." I said as I walked to the edge of the table. I will regret this later, I thought as I jumped off the edge of the table. I ran to the last fire extinguisher which was sadly placed really close to the rest of the humans.

"Art project my TAILPIPE!" Miko yelled as she ran towards me. She must have recognised the design that I had not to recently showed her.

"Sweet." Raf said and Jack simply nodded.

"Yell at me later Miko. Bulkhead on me." I said as jogged towards the hallway that the storage vault was in. It was also the rout the energon fuel line took to reach farther back in the base.

"Bulkhead, were checking the escape pod," I said as the lights flickered and went off. I heard a girlish scream from Bulkhead. "Bulk, light er' up." I said as told myself I never want to hear that out of a bot Bulkhead's size ever again. Bulkhead activated a flashlight out of his hand… well that was handy. I mentally laughed at my pun.

As we stepped into the vault room it was absolutely silent. With the exception of something clattering on Bulkhead… I couldn't tell what it was. He shone the light at the vault that I suspected had been holding the scraplets. There was a large hole on the door. I was right , it was scraplets… but how could did they thaw? I looked over to the thermostat to see what could've happened. It looked normal, no one tampered with it. I looked closer at the nob. It looked upside down. What? I tried to read the words that were on the thermostat, but I couldn't. The words were all upside down. "Hey Bulkhead, how hot is it in the vault?" I asked.

"Really hot, why?" He said confused.

"Some idiot put the thermostat on upside down." I said angrily

"What does that mean?" He asked still confused.

"It means, HOT is actually COLD, and COLD is actually HOT!" I yelled and dropped the fire extinguisher that I was holding onto the floor. "Ratchet are you done reparations?" I asked with a not so peaceful tone over the com-link.

"I've repaired everything, but it still won't work!" He said back, slightly aggravated.

"Is it getting any energon?" I asked. I waited for a response but got none. One of 2 possibilities. I was right, or they were being attacked by scraplets. I hoped it was the first one. "Bulkhead we got to go repair the energon line that feeds the ground bridge with power. I'll cover you while you weld a patch of metal to the line." I said as we both ran into the hallway and ran further away from the control room, looking for the breach.

"Here it is." Bulkhead said as we reached a hole the size of my arm if the length of my arm where the diameter of a circle. Basically a really big hole. Bulkhead grabbed the wall on the opposite side of the line and tore a large sheet of metal off the wall and turned around and placed it on the hole.

What Bulkhead didn't see was that there were a large amount of scraplets crawling behind the wall. "Oh boy." I said quietly. "Bulkhead I got your back. Hurry and weld that on!" I said as I activated the fire extinguisher.

ten. twenty. Fifty. A Hundred. Hundreds of Hundreds. As bulkhead welded the piece of wall to the energon line, I used the suit to bait the scraplets towards me instead of Bulkhead. I ran around with a trail of the small beasts. As soon as I had a small group of 100 or so, I would use a burst or two from the fire extinguisher. Trying to conserve as much as I could. After about 10 minutes I was all out and I resorted to running back and forth in a circle as they would all follow my trail. I was getting tired. "Bulk? Hurry up I cant keep it up for much longer." I said with a little bit of panic in my voice.

"AAAAAaaaannnnnddd…. Done." He said as he finished welding the sheet of metal from the wall. He turned around and saw the large amount of scraplets following me running in circles and screamed like a girl… again.

"RATCHET, OPEN BRIDGE! HEADING OVER! LOTS OF THEM ON ME! NOW!" I yelled over the comlink cryptically, as I ran towards the ground bridge.

He must've understood because he was standing at the controls, he looked slightly beaten up, but I only caught a glimpse as I ran by towards the now open ground bridge. I was slowing down, getting tired, feeling the fatigue. I couldn't stop now. A small voice pulsed in the back of my head. "push. Push. PUSH!" It kept getting louder. I had no choice but to listen and push my legs harder and faster. I started to speed up slightly. I finally reached the ground bridge after what felt like an eternity. As I passed through I had a visual of Optimus and Arcee. "DOWN!" I yelled as loud as I could. I took 10 or so more steps then dived into the snow. The hoard of scraplets came through after me, each flying at a fast enough speed to freeze and still be propelled over to Optimus, who was 20 or so feet in front of me. They all made clicking noises as they bounced off his chest armour.

I jumped out of the snow I was lying in. "holy FUCK that's cold!" I yelled aloud not thinking about who heard it. I looked over to Optimus and saw that he was carrying Arcee in his arms. "Let's get you two home."

**What A CHAPTER**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Till Next Time :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Job's suck out all your free time. I'm sorry for taking so long. But to make it up to you its an extra 1000 words long! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! **

**And yes this will play a major part in where the story is going! so DEAL WITH IT. I chose hockey because... well I don't need an explanation. Anyway Continue reading and check out the poll I made for a possible future this story can take.**

**Chapter 18**

I couldn't do anything to help Optimus or Arcee. They were too big. So I went to get one of the others to come out and help them. As walked back through the portal I saw the devastation I had missed when I ran through the portal.

The control center was in shambles. Bumblebee, Ratchet and Cliff were all pretty beat up Bumblebee being in the worst shape. I instantly looked for Jack, Miko and Raf. I saw all three sitting close enough together tired out, but in one piece. I breathed a sigh of relief. Bulkhead and myself were the only one who had the most minimal injuries. So I asked for his help. "Bulkhead, Arcee and Optimus need your help getting back through the portal. I'm too small to be of help and Ill just get in the way." The large green mech moved with a purpose through the portal. Within seconds the three Autobots were back in the base.

"Ratchet, what do we need to do to patch you up enough for you recover? Because you are the only medic." Jack asked rather worried. I could tell that he was worried for Arcee's condition. She was probably in the most danger of offlining out of all the Autobots on base.

"I'll walk you through what you need to do, but first we must all go to the med bay."

It was no race to the med bay. Every bot moved at their own pace to the med bay. There were only 2 berths for medical treatment. Optimus placed Arcee on the one closest to the door and sat next to the berth. He looked fatigued, the Autobots could get fatigue? The other berth was given to Bumblebee as he was in the worst shape compared to everyone else.

Ratchet had all the humans, whom weren't harmed at all, start working on the bots and doing what they could.

"Report bio circuitry status." Ratchet asked jack who was looking at Raf's laptop screen.

"Levels are rising." Jack said as he gave Ratchet a thumbs up.

"Excellent. Rafael, Keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko check Bulkhead's interface patch. Evan you check CliffJumper's."

"Its steady." Raf replied

"Lookin good." Miko said

"Nothin wrong here." I said

"perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You've saved quite a few sparks today." Optimus recommended to the Medic.

"It… Wasn't all my doing." he said as he looked over to the four humans who were working. He may have though no one was looking but I was, and I could tell that we were starting to grow on him. "We were just fortunate that this infestation happened… on a Saturday."

"HA!" Miko yelled. "Now that the crises is averted… Let me try on that suit!" She asked in a yell as she made a move at me.

Sadly for her that was no where near fast enough as I moved out of the way.

"Miko, it only fits me." I said trying to make the Asian girl give up on her quest to wear the suit.

"Then I get one too! Its only fair." She said trying to convince Optimus and Ratchet, both of which rolled their eyes.

Bulkhead stepped in at this point. "Miko, you don't have the physical ability or healing ability that he does. That's the only reason he has this suit."

She quickly realized the fault in her argument and started to pout.

"Before we do anything else I need to ask you something Evan." Ratchet said after a few second of silence.

"Hmmmm?" I said

"Why wern't you using the rollerblades that were built into the suit when you were distracting the scraplets?" He asked rather confused at my actions.

"That's… that's a funny story actually." I said as I rubbed the back of my head… well helmet I guess. "I kinda… forgot how." I said quietly… but not quietly enough not to be heard by almost everyone present.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh boy. This is going to be a long day."

"Hey it my first time using it give me a break!" I said back

"How was your first test run? Problems? Tweaks? Changes?" He seemed like he was excited as a child waiting to talk to a professional athlete

"Well… It works fine. Doesn't restrict movement, all of the functions… minus the roller blades, work to my knowledge. Two tweaks, first, some sort of shield or something that will block things that are coming at me too fast for me to move out of the way. Second, something to keep me from FREEZING solid in this damn thing." I said referring to how I'd just jumped into a pile of snow in the freezing cold arctic. That was way too cold for me. "oh by the way, how do you activate the rollerblades? While I'm in here I might as well test them now."

"Push up with your foot." He said like it was obvious. I did like he said and suddenly I felt taller. I took a stride as the wheels rolled smoothly.

"It's just like skating on ice. I love them, great job on these Ratchet." I said to the medic

"Wait… skating on ice?" Raf asked.

"Yeah? Like on a rink or frozen pond." I said trying to give him examples of where you can skate.

"Evan you have to remember that we are in the middle of a desert. No ice anywhere near here. So none of us have ever skated before." Jack said as looked over to the still pouting Miko. "I think." He said correcting himself as he didn't actually know if anyone else had skated before.

"I haven't." Raf said.

"Me neither." Miko said slightly saddened but starting to become her usual self.

"Well then… I know what we are going to do tomorrow while the bots are recovering." I said.

-(The next day)-

I had some how convinced Optimus and Ratchet to ground bridge us to a Canadian city so that everyone could skate on ice that night. My excuse was that it will give the Autobots the time they needed to recover. They couldn't think of a rebuttal so I was allowed to take them.

Before we could skate however, we required some… equipment. I bought all the required equipment; skates, helmets, gloves, hockey sticks and 10 or so pucks. Thank you U.S government for the credit card. Before everyone had gone home yesterday, I asked for their shoe sizes so that I could prepare everything for today and waist none of our skating time. I'd also chosen the rink we were going to use.

It was a regular community rink with open ice time. It was close to the sporting store that I bought the equipment from… mostly because I'm lazy.

I showed the three how to put on the helmet and tie the skates. Jack had no trouble at all, but Raf couldn't tighten his skates and Miko couldn't attach the strap on her helmet. Helping them put on the equipment took about 10 minutes, but to put on my own took only a minute. We were the only ones skating at the time.

No one else wanted to use the gloves or sticks so I was the only one who brought out a stick. I also brought as many pucks as would fit in my helmet. As I walked out from the changing rooms out to the rink I dumped the pucks out of my helmet and onto the ice and placed my helmet on before stepping through the gate.

I was the first to step onto the ice. I took a deep breath of the cool rink air. It sent a chill down my spine. Memories of the frozen surface of my childhood popped into my head. I started skating when I was three. My grandfather used to be a referee for hockey at the national level, but he would always spend his off days on the ice to teach me how to skate and play hockey.

While I zoned out Miko and Jack clumsily tried to skate across the surface. Raf was surprisingly a natural. "How are you so good?" Miko asked frustrated at how well he could skate.

"I used to rollerblade a lot. It's the same balance and movement principles as rollerblading." He said as he skated away.

I lined up a shot on the empty net. I decided to see how my play has improved with the alteration in my blood. First I took a wrist-shot. It was a lot more accurate then it was before my dimension jump. Next was the snapshot. I came up with the same result as the first, it was also much more powerful. There were only two options left. I decided to save the best for last. So my next shot was a backhand from the blue line. To my surprise it was strong enough to go what would be low glove side without bouncing off the ground. "And I thought it was going to be wimpy." I said to myself quietly.

Now, for the crème de la crème. The slap shot. My shot sent the puck soaring at the net so fast I couldn't follow it. It hit the netting and made a loud BANG. Everyone stopped skating and looked over at me. I skated to take a closer look at what had happened to the netting and to see what made the loud noise. There were only 3 pucks in the net. Shouldn't there have been 4? One for the wrist shot, one for the snapshot, one for the backhand and one for the slap shot? I took a closer look at the netting. I had made a hole in the top right hand corner of the netting! I quickly skated behind the net looking for the last puck, but it was nowhere to be seen on the ice. "Where in the hell-" I said as I noticed something awkward looking on the boards.

The puck had embedded itself into the boards. I had a really freaking hard slap shot! Just to be sure it wasn't a weak point in the boards I skated back to the blue line picked up another puck and skated to the opposite blue line. I lined up another shot. Another loud bang. The puck was stuck in the boards again.

**3rd PoV**

Unbenounced to Evan's knowledge the Zamboni driver who had just cleaned the ice saw all the shots that he had taken. He was amazed that some teenager had such powerful and accurate shots. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He called the number and waited until the person on the receiving end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's just me. I need you to call your coach and tell him to get to the community center ASAP! It really important, and I want him to see it." said the Zamboni driver.

"Alright whatever, see you later." The voice at the other end finished the conversation and hung up.

Within 5 minutes of the original call, a man arrived at the rink driving a matte black Lamborghini Aventador. He climbed out of his car out into the cool winter like air. He was a fit man, he had green eyes, his hair was brown but greying due to his stressful job. He was slightly displeased at receiving a call during such a busy time of year.

He walked into the rink and greeted the Zamboni driver with a handshake.

"Well I'm here Bill. What did you want me to see?" The man said

"Watch the kid with the stick." He said pointing at Evan who was lining up another shot.

"You wanted me to see some kid?" He said with a small trace of anger.

"Just watch his shot." Bill said to the man. Evan took another slap shot. A loud bang sounded through the rink. "He's taken 10 for 10 top corner slap shots in a row now. Each shot has pierced through the netting and left a hole or dent in the boards behind it."

"Who is this kid?"

"Not a clue." Bill answered "He's never been here before or I would've called sooner."

"He can shoot but can he skate?" The man questioned, still sceptical for it being real.

"Lets see." He said as he walked to the home team's bench and leaned over the boards. "Hey kid!" he said trying to gain his attention.

**Evan PoV**

I had just gone to retrieve the puck from the boards. Miko got cold so Jack went with her to the canteen to buy a hot chocolate. Raf was tired and sitting on the visitor bench. Out of nowhere I hear a loud yell. "Hey kid!"

I looked to see where the voice was coming from. It was a average size man in his mid to late 30's over on the home bench. Wondering what he wanted I slowly glided over to the bench.

When I got close enough to the bench for him to talk in a normal voice he started talking. "Hey kid, you put at least 10 hole's in the boards but I'll tell you what, since you have such a good shot, show me how well you can skate. Give me 5 laps around the rink as fast as you can skate and I won't make you pay for anything." The man offered. "5 Full laps, behind the nets too." He added

I skated to the red line and waited. "Whenever you're ready say go." I told the man.

He looked to the stands where there was another man, but I couldn't make out the details. The man in the stands nodded and the man on the bench yelled "GO".

I started and pushed my legs taking long quick starting strides. One lap. Two laps. Three laps. Four laps. Five full laps. I stopped at the red line where I started creating a large amount of snow to spray. I breathing slightly heavier than usual probably because of how hard I pushed myself. I looked over to the bench the man was on to see him with a state of shock on his face and his mouth hanging wide open. I looked up to the stands to see the man come walking down to the bench. As he walked onto the bench I recognised him. "Paul Maurice?!" I yelled in a fan boyish way.

"How old are you kid?" The man who I assumed was Paul Maurice said.

"16 sir, turning 17 in February." I replied quickly.

"What's your name kid? And who do you play for."

"E-" I didn't want to use my name, but my licence uses it so I guess I have to. "Evan. Evan Zkygret*, and I don't play on any team." (*pronounced sk-E-gr-et* and no that's not actually my last name)

"Why don't you play kid?" The other man asked. "your an amazing player."

"I've never had the chance." I lied to them, but it was technically the truth. I have never played in this dimension.

"Come with me kid, I want to talk to you about your future with hockey. And by the way, yes I am Paul Maurice." He said

"Can I tell my friends where I'm going first? They may want to go home." I asked Mr. Maurice.

"Take your time kid." He said and I skated over to the other bench.

"Who is that?" Raf asked from the bench.

"No idea about the first guy, but the older one is Paul Maurice, the current head coach of the Winnipeg Jets, a national hockey team that plays in the NHL." I explained to Raf. "He want's to talk to me, Can you go find Jack and Miko and tell them to call Ratchet for a ground bridge if they want to leave. I'll call for one and come back later O.K?" The boy nodded and headed to the dressing room where the two were occupying. I skated back over to the visitors bench. "So what would you like to talk about first?"

The time passed quickly. It was already 6:25 and I had been talking to Mr. Maurice for 3 hours already. He wanted me to come out to a practice tomorrow and show off my shot and skating to his team. I was too happy to say the least. My voice wouldn't make anything more than squeaks as I nodded happily.

I was now alone in the dressing room. Miko, Raf and Jack had gotten a ground bridge home almost an hour ago. I got out my phone to see that I had 10 text messages from Ratchet. "Oh boy. I see a fun conversation in my future." I said to myself.

I dialled in the number and called Ratchet. It didn't even go through a whole ring before Ratchet answered.

"Hello? Evan? Are you there?" He said in a worried tone.

"Ratchet calm down. I'm fine." I Reassured the medic

"Good I'll power up the ground bridge right now."

I cut him off before he could go any further. "Hold on Ratchet. You don't need me at the base for the next day or two so I'm going to stay here and do something."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, just think of it as… a small vacation away from the base." I said convincingly

"Alright, but check in every 2 or 3 hours and you are only allowed to be gone 3 day's max! Any more and you could get in trouble." He said setting up ground rules.

"Alright I'm in for that. Talk to you later." I said and hung up. I carried all my stuff out of the building and looked at a small piece of paper that Mr. Maurice wrote for me. On it said "2pm Mts Center. Full equipment. Meet at the front door."

I needed to go buy the rest of the equipment and a bag. So I brought the equipment I already had over to the same sporting store I was at before. It was shopping time. I thought with a smile. Once done shopping for equipment I left the store carrying my gear. Now I needed to find a hotel room to stay the night.

I quickly found an average motel within a few blocks of the community center's rink. It was a cheap 60$ per night. So I booked it for 2 nights, just in case. I got settled in and waited as the time slowly ticked by.

**That's the end of this chapter, what did you think of it?**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctual mistakes.**

**Till Next Time :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I wish to apologise for all of you who have patiently waited for an update. ITS BEEN ALMOST A MONTH! I feel horrible so I doubled the size of this chapter to 3841 words. I do not wish to take up too much of your time so I will make this quick.**

**There is a full explanation at the end of this chapter.**

**Anyway, go ahead and start reading.**

**Chapter 19**

**It was 7 o'clock. I knew that I wouldn't be getting another minute of sleep, so I Decided to take a shower. The hotel shower looked… less than great, but it would have to do. I turned the shower on as the steam came off the water. Maybe a little too hot. I quickly adjusted the shower and began to undress. As I took off my shirt I took a closer look at myself in the slightly fogged mirror. My hair had become slightly lighter than it used to be. Maybe because of all the new heat I've been exposed to. I also noticed that my muscle mass has grown. Possibly another reason why I've become so strong with my shooting. As I looked over my new muscles that I'd never had before I noticed one last thing. Where is my hair? not the hair on my head but the small thin strands all over my body. Thank god I still had my eyebrows. **

**"****HHHu… One more thing for Ratchet to research." I said to myself thinking of all the needles to come. Just the thought sent a shiver down my spine. **

**As I stepped into the shower it was colder than what I presumed. So I turned up the heat and the water began to steam once more. It was refreshing after such a short night of sleep. As the water slid down my body I thought of what was to come. What could my future here be? Would I be able to live freely here when the Autobots leave? Will I be able to live a normal life? Would I ever make friends? Other than Miko, Jack and Raf that is.**

**I shook my head and lost those thoughts. I would live in the present. Let me deal with the future as it occurs. **

**Knowing the future was taking it's toll on my honesty. Every time I saw something happen I wanted to fix it, but I knew I couldn't if I wanted to keep knowing what will happen in the future. What I was doing was called the butterfly effect. Me being the butterfly, slightly changes the past, or what is at the moment present, and It causes massive changes in the future. I am still surprised in how my presences and saving Cliff hasn't taken its toll. Or how death has let him live this long after the incident. **

**As I thought harder about it a hypothesis popped into my head. Usually someone who is supposed to die will be followed by death until they pass. To avoid death is impossible, but, if someone were to trade a life for another, would it satisfy death? If so, who died in CliffJumper's place?**

**As I was thinking the water became less and less hot and more and more cold. I didn't notice it at the time but it broke me from my thoughts as it finally became as cold as Ice. I froze as all the muscles in my body tensed up.**

**"****CCCCCOOOOOLLLDDD!" **

**I yelled as I moved quickly to turn the shower off. I stepped out of the shower shivering. I reached for a towel and huddled up in it. Note to self, pay more attention when using up all the hot water in the shower of a crappy hotel.**

**It was now 1:25. I called a taxi to the hotel, screw walking all the way downtown and back with my equipment. **

**As I waited for the taxi, I stood outside and looked at the passer's by a they drove or less often walked passed the small hotel. I began to see a clear occurrence. They were all wearing jackets or sweaters. I was wearing a T-shirt and pants. I felt slightly uneasy at this. I thought it was rather average temperature outside. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I opened the weather application. I typed in the city and it showed the weather within 2 seconds. 2 degrees celsius (35.6 fahrenheit for the american readers). Wow it was chilly but it doesn't feel that cold at all. I shrugged it off as a coincidence. While Im on my phone I might as well update Ratchet. I dialed the number to the base. It was some odd number that should not have existed. 180-0555 the only 555 number that worked and it was the autobots base number.**

**"****Who is speaking." A voice I recognised as Optimus' was at the other end.**

**"****It's just me checking in."**

**"****Carry on then." Optimus said as he hung up.**

**huh. Optimus doesn't know how to carry out a conversation over the phone. Who knew. I thought as the taxi arrived. I opened the back door and put all my equipment in, then climbed into the front seat. "Before we go anywhere you take cards right?" I asked the driver.**

**"****Yes. now where to?" He asked back.**

**"****The MTS center please." I told him. He looked at me surprised and shrugged it off. He then started the drive. **

**"****I know its not my place to question but what are you doing at the MTS center?" He said with curiosity.**

**"****Skate. What else?" I said simply confused at the man's question.**

**"****I meant, how are you getting on the ice? Its not just an open ice when the Jets aren't using it." The man explained.**

**"****Oh, I was invited out by someone to skate. Theres some event or something going on and my friend wants me to be there too." I said not lying but bending the truth. It was an event, and Mr Maurice is a "Friend" so I wasn't lying.**

**"****Ah, friends in high places." The man said and dropped the subject.**

**The rest of the ride was quiet with the exception of the radio. Once we arrived I quickly got out and took my equipment out of the back, paid with the card and went inside. It was 1:55 I was 5 minutes early but I was willing to wait.**

**I didn't wait long as Mr. Maurice arrived within a minute. "Good Afternoon Evan. If you would follow me, I will show you where you will be dressing.**

**I followed him through a employee's only door into a stairway. We walked down 4 flights of stairs then out into a corridor. I made sure to remember how I got in so I know how to get out. Mr. Maurice then opened one of two french double doors. **

**I looked around the room to see 20 or so stalls for people to hang their equipment. **

**"****I have to do something at the moment, but I will be back and meet you on the ice. Please be on the ice before 2:30." He said as he pointed to a clock that was located over the doors on the inside of the room.**

**"****Alright, but how do I get to the ice from here?" I asked not wanting to get lost.**

**"****Follow the black rubber road." He said and chuckled as he walked out and the doors closed behind him.**

**Black rubber road? Oh the rubber placed on the floor so players don't dull their skates.**

**I chuckled at the joke he made as I got ready. It was only 2:15 so I didn't have to rush. As I put on my equipment I took a more detailed look at the room. It had 2 other doors, one on either side. To the right were showers and a bathroom. To the left was a room where they had the machines so that the players could sharpen their skates and cut their sticks.**

**Time went by rather quickly as I was preparing to go on the ice. I walked out of the room and followed Mr. Maurice's directions. It wasn't that hard to because anywhere else would lead me onto a cement floor.**

**As I walked I could feel the cool ice air getting stronger. Before I knew it I could see the ice at the end of the tunnel. I stopped momentarily. This is the place that all the players stand before any game. I had a nostalgic feeling flow through me. This is a dream for many people to step on an NHL rink where so many players have skated before.**

**I took a deep breath and walked through the open boards onto the ice. As my skates touched the frozen surface the ice crackled with my first stride. I glided across the ice looking around the mostly empty stadium. There were a few people in the stands over the other player tunnel. I could tell they were all watching me, some looking on in confusion others in anticipation and some even taking pictures. **

**I skated around looking around the stadium for a few minutes. I found the pucks sitting on the boards of one of the benches. I knocked a few off and started moving them the blueline. Before I could take a shot I heard some loud bag come from the bench. **

**Mr. Maurice and one of the assistant head coaches were carrying out a net sized piece of plywood that was thicker than usual plywood. They struggled slightly to get it through the door but only for a few seconds. They two men stepped onto the ice carrying the large piece of wood. **

**I skated over to them. I didn't know what to ask first, did they need help or what was it for? I went with my "Need any help?"**

**"****No thanks." The assistant head coach said. "But I'm almost too old for this."**

**"****Ok now the more important question, what is it for?" I asked both men as they glided towards a net. **

**"****So you don't punch any holes in our boards." Mr Maurice said.**

**As I watch the two men struggled to attach it to the boards with unusual tools, some unsuspecting players stepped onto the ice. As they finished they turned towards me and looked past. I was confused to say the least. "What are you lo-" I didn't finish as I turned around to see what the men were staring at.**

**It was a full team of big… buff… NHL players. Dressed. Ready to practice. They were all standing at the redline. Staring at both the large piece of wood and myself. "Heh… hey guys." I said weakly. A whistle blew gaining everyone's attention. **

**"****Alright. Now that we're all set up, I would like to introduce you all to this man here." He said pointing towards me. "His name is Evan Zkygret, he's 16 years old and he does not play with any hockey club. He is here to show you all how to play." This comment earned laughs or smiles from everyone on the team. **

**"****What's this kid got to show us?" One of the team's members said earning another string of laughter from the team.**

**"****Well… let's let the young man show us." He said indicating me to go towards the net.**

**I acknowledged Mr. Maurice and slowly skated towards the blue line. At the blue line there were multiple pucks.I aimed and took a slapshot. BANG. I aimed another shot. BANG. One last shot. PING, bang. I placed the first two pucks through the top two corners and the last shot hit the middle of the crossbar and split the puck into two halves one went into the net, the other went over the net and hit the wood like the first two shots. The last shot caused the net to come off the pegs and slide across the ice to the back wall.**

**The rink was silent. Only the sound of my skates could be heard. I skated towards the net and picked up one half of the puck. I started heading back over to the red line. I lobbed the half puck to the center of the team who were still silent and wide eyed. **

**Finally someone spoke up, "If one of you can beat this young man in a race or beat his 5 lap time, you can leave this practice now and go home." This caused a chatter among the team. "Goal line to goal line if you want to race." **

**This caused three men to skate forward. Indicating that they wanted to race. I was only happy to oblige. So all the 4 of us skated to the goal line. Each of us had some distance between each other. Every other member on the ice moved to the benches to get out of the way. **

******-3rd PoV-**

**No one left the practice early. Except for one of the reporters. He left as soon as the first race ended. His destination: The Winnipeg free press. Not only did he want to get this scoop to his newspaper first, but he also wanted to get the video of this unknown persons on the news as well. **

**He dropped off a copy of his report at his office and headed straight for the news room. This room was where the filtering of stories, that will be broadcasted all over the country, occurs. He walked right up to the manager of the room and handed him his cellphone. **

**The manager watched the video as his mouth dropped open. The reporter knew that this would be on the news indefinitely. "What's this kids name? I want to get an interview of him asap for the 5 o'clock news. Go." The reporter didn't ask questions, he went straight to his car only to drive back to the arena.**

******-Evan PoV-**

**The time flew by as I skated with the pro's. It was a quick practice but it wasn't any less hard than it was physical. As I stepped off the ice I was hit by a barrage of questions, microphones and camera flashes. I tried to say something but no words came out of my mouth. There were so many questions being asked. I took a breath as I calmed down. "QUIET." I growled very loudly. All the questions came to a screeching hault. "Ok. one at a time." I said as I composed myself. For the next twenty or so minutes I was asked about a hundred or so questions. I haven't even gotten changed. "This is the last question, because I need to change and shower." **

**One eager reporter stepped forward. This was his first or second question he's asked me. "Are you going to show up to another Jets practice? And will you show up the team again?"**

**I was a little taken back by the question. Show up the team? "I… I meant no disrespect. I was told by Mr. Maurice to skate as if I were playing a real game." I said carefully trying not to cause a fuss. "And as for showing up to another practice, I must be invited to skate. Now if you don't mind I bid you all adieu.**

******-3rd PoV- (Calgary, BC)**

**Aaron had a habit of leaving the T.V on while he played games on his laptop. He was engulfed in a new online FPS called Armed Combatants. As he played Sport center made sport related reports in the background as he played. Hours passed as he played. He had to get his mind off what had happened this week.**

**This was the first time he'd had someone he knew pass away. Not a family member that he'd only met once, an actual close friend. It was really tragic. In only ten minutes from walking out of the school one of classmates, teammates and best friends just … died. Such a young life taken away by a stupid driver. It didn't just hit him hard it hit the hole school pretty hard. Everyone knew him as the kid you could always go to to get something done, or for help. He was someone who would rather help a teammate rather than himself. **

**As he played, sportscenter kept playing. Bringing the newest stories, but Aaron wasn't fully paying attention. That is until a certain name was said.**

**His eyes shot up from the screen as he payed close attention to the t.v. "This was the rink today at a Winnipeg Jets practice. The person you see there wearing number 13 is sixteen year old Evan Skygret. A hockey player that plays for no club, but has the skill to rival the pro's." The video showed him lining up a few shots and putting them through the net every time. **

**Aaron scrambled to grab his phone. He dialed in one of his friends number. Ring, ring, ring. He picked up. "Are you home right now?" Aaron asked urgently. **

**"****Ya what's the rush?" The voice asked back over the phone connection. **

**"****Get to the T.V and turn on sportscenter ASAP! You are NOT going to believe what I'm seeing." Aaron said eagerly over the phone.**

**"****Alright alright" the phone line went silent for a few seconds. Suddenly "How long ago was this? And have you told anyone else?!" The voice said quickly but clearly.**

**"****No more than 5 minutes has it been on the t.v. No one else knows to my knowledge. At 5 there going to show the interview with him." Aaron said back.**

**"****Get ahold of his Dad. Tell no one else. I don't want this to not be him." The voice said as he ended the call.**

**Aaron did as he was told but he got a less than pleasant reaction. The father was insulted by what Aaron had told them. He tried to convince him but he wouldn't listen. Aaron eventually gave up and tried a different approach. He would have to show them. **

******-Evan PoV-**

**After I undressed from my equipment I headed towards the showers, but not before I took a quick look at my phone. 10 messages and 5 texts. I quickly dialed the number to the base. It didn't even finish the first ring. I had to act quick or I wouldn't make another day. "Hello? Ratchet? Yeah its me. Practice went late and I got held up by some trafic of sorts on the way back to the room. I'll be back at base in 20 or so minutes after I shower. OK BYE." I said almost too quick to understand as I hung up. I deleted all the voice messages. It was a tedious task but it had to be done. I moved towards the text messages. Ratchet had miko send 4 text messages. I recieved 5. Who was the last one from? I checked the message. I may not have had my old sim card, but I still had the same number. The text message said, "Is it you?". Confused I texted the number back. Who is this. I only waited a few seconds for a reply. It said "you first." How am I supposed to know if I'm who he thinks I am? I didn't know what to text back. **

**I waited a couple seconds thinking what I could text back. "If you know me, how can I prove to you that I'm … Me?" I sent back.**

**Again I got a quick reply. "Good point. What was your teams record last year."**

**I could answer that in a heartbeat "The St. Josephs Vipers only won 3 games last season. I had the 3rd most penalty minutes." before I sent the text I took a second to think. **

**I physically can't go back to my old life. Even though it was this dimensions life I wouldn't be able to go back. I slowly erased the text. "I don't play any sports." I sent back.**

**"****Sorry to bother you then."**

**"****No problem." I sent as a tear rolled down my cheek. It fell onto the screen of the phone. That tear was followed by several others as I made my way towards the showers. **

**I turned one on as I cried knowing how I would no longer be able to go back to my old life or even see any one of my friends or family ever again. **

**With these thoughts coming back my mood worsened and I just lost it. I cried while I balled up under the steady stream of warm water going over my shoulders and onto the normal temperatures floor. As the time passed I thought of all the people and the moments that happened. I thought of a hundred things to miss.**

**With all of this pain, one memory was brought into my head. My father once took me aside and said "One day I may not be here to help you grow up, so remember that no matter where I am. I'll always love you… but just to be honest, I probably have a ticket to hell for all the bad jokes I've made in this lifetime." Remembering this put a small dent in my frown. As if I had been hit with a cold bucket of water, happier memories started to fill my mind. **

**I realized I couldn't just give in. I had made new friends… no. I have new family, that cares for me and will protect me. I can't give in. I am still me. Nothing can change me. I won't let it happen, out of respect for my past life. **

**Half an hour had passed since I'd gotten away from the reporters. I need to go back to base. I quickly dried off and changed into my clothes, packed my equipment and headed out. Before I left, I was stopped by Mr. Maurice.**

**"****Evan, If you ever want to stop by and practice with the team, feel free. It helps put the guys in their place." He said.**

**"****Hey If you ever need to reach me for anything, just give me a buzz." I told him as I told him my cellphone number as we walked towards the exit. "I gotta go now. My… friends are waiting." I said as I walked out of the building. **

**As soon as I made it to an empty street alley I called the base. "Hey Ratchet, can I get a bridge to my coordinates?" In a short second a bridge appeared in front of me and I walked through carrying my bags and stick.**

**As I came through the portal I was greeted by a warmer air. I looked around and saw a happier than usual Ratchet. "Why such a good mood Doc?" I asked the giddy mech.**

**"****No kids today. Their all at school." He said as I could've sworn he was smiling. **

**"****So… what do you have planed for today?" I asked the medic.**

**"****Well I've had some time to work on the suit and I would like to take you to SAFE and try a controlled test run. I would also like for you to sketch a design for your gun and sword." He said as he looked at me.**

******"****When do we start the fun?"**

**Recently I have been addicted to an online FPS and haven't had the motivation to write this fanfic. I know Its bad but the first step to overcoming it is admitting that I have a problem.**

**That's not the only problem sadly. Recently I hurt my back at work. Which has caused my attention to my work to be a little off. so if there are more mistakes then usual I apologise. **

**Lastly, I was stuck on this part of the story because I wasn't sure how I should make it play out. Out of respect for my readers and reviewers I wish to apologise again and ask for forgiveness.**

**Till Next Time :D (Which I hope will be soon)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello and greetings! In this chapter I'm trying something new. At the end there will be a credit song, which will be there for every new chapter. The featured song will be the song that helped me while I wrote the chapter.(What! you only listen to one song when you write a chapter!) No, it is the song that I either listened to the most or the one that I wrote the most while listening to. **

**With the last chapter I hit the 20 Followers milestone. YAY :) Thanks to EVERYONE who Favorited, Followed and especially reviewed this story. You are the real reason why I'm writing this story, to make you happy. Thanks for all the support now onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

Ratchet and I went to SAFE. The suit was already there when we walked through the rather large door along with a bored looking Arcee whom was getting an earful from Cliff. Arcee must have heard the door open as her faceplates perked up when we began to move closer to them. Cliff noticed as well because he stopped talking and started walking towards the two of us. I knew the Autobots healed quickly but I was surprised to see everyone in such good shape.

"Hey doc, what did you want us down here for?" Cliff asked Ratchet.

"I've requested you both here to aid me in some test's for the mobile armed unit I build for Evan." He explained. "I require both of your aid in these test's because A) I cannot do all of them alone, and B) I may need help in case something goes…" His words became quiet and stopped altogether before he went any further.

"Alright. When do we start?" Arcee asked.

"As soon as Evan gets the unit on." Ratchet said indicating over to where Arcee and Cliff were previously standing. The suit was being held up on a rack like device. I walked over and put all the components to the suit on saving the helmet for last. As I put the helmet on the HUD light up and everything turned on.

Cliff clapped his servo's together. Ratchet held a large clip board with a list of tests. "Alright, lets get started." Ratchet said.

The first few tests were simple movements. During all of which had one of the three checking to make sure that the suit didn't have any revealed skin. From then on the tests started to become more challenging and tiring.

We started from the bottom up. Ratchet reminded me how to activate my roller blades. I pushed up in the boot of the suit. The awkward activation propelled me 1 or 2 feet into the air an my landing wasn't all that great.

I landed on the ground with a loud clang. Arcee smiled while Cliff held in a snicker. "That could've gone better." I said as my voice was projected through the mask. I shut the roller blades off by pressing on the top of the boot once again. "Let me just try that again." Ratchet nodded accepting a chance for redemption of landing on my ass. Or aft I guess.

I stood up again and prepared myself again. This time as I activated the wheels I jumped lightly and landed on the blades perfectly. Ratchet wrote something down with an impressed look on his faceplates. When he finished writing down whatever he was writing down he spoke up. "Ok now try and catch Cliff on your rollerblades. Oh and Cliff, actually try to stay away from him."

"O.K doc bot." Cliff said simply.

"Alright. GO." Ratchet said as Cliff started running away. It wasn't to hard to catch Cliff, as he didn't change into his vehicle mode. It only took 20 or so seconds for me to catch him on my rollerblades. It felt like I was skating on ice. When the chase was over, both of us walked back over to Ratchet. "OK. That was good. Now… Arcee, you do the same… but in vehicle mode." I stopped in mid-step. Arcee didn't even wait for a go. She just transformed into her alt-mode, which was just another graceful movement for her as she moved quickly away from me with a purpose. I quickly regained my composure and started to chase after her.

This was nothing like chasing Cliff. Her graceful movements gave her the manoeuvrability to evade me on my attempts to gain ground. It became a game of cat and mouse, but I had a smile on my face. I could've sworn she was laughing quietly, but I couldn't differ the sound from the purr of her engine. We continued racing around for another 5 or 6 minutes until Ratchet called us both back over.

"Alright, that was good, now onto…" Ratchet paused as he looked at his check list, "The jump boosters. To activate them, just bend your knees as to take your heels off the ground."

I nodded, although it took me a few seconds to understand his explanation. I bent my knees as if I was squatting and prepared to jump. As I pushed upwards my body moved upwards faster than I thought it could. This time I was prepared to be sent flying into the air. I wasn't sure how long or how high I went into the air but I saw the ground coming fast. I was moving forward just enough to land in a roll. As I hit the ground I tucked and rolled.

As I rolled into a defencive stance I saw the faceplates of Cliff and Arcee. Both of them had wide optics and must have seen the roll because I didn't know what else could have impressed either of them. "Was it the roll?" I asked them both.

"Roughly 3.5 meters… Acceptable." Ratchet said looking down to once again scribble something onto the paper on the clipboard.

"Wha- That's 2 times my height!" I said slightly louder than I should've. Both Arcee and Cliff nodded their heads but said nothing.

"Well next is… The adhesive gloves. To activate them, slap them onto a surface." He said not seeming to care about how high I just jumped without hurting myself or breaking anything on the suit. Ratchet started some sort of simulation as two walls 40 or so feet in height an about 3 or 4 feet apart. "Arcee, stand close invade the gloves malfunction."

The thought of landing in Arcee's arms made me blush under my mask. I'd never really hugged or kissed a girl back in my reality. I was regarded as one of the "weirder" ones, and never really had a girlfriend. So thinking about falling into Arcee's arms was an improvement in my opinion.

It took me a second to unfreeze my thoughts. I walked up to the two side by side walls. I looked at my hands. God I hope these fail Ratchet. I thought to myself.

I hit my left hand against the left wall. Then the right on the right wall. I lifted my feet off the ground and hung there. "Pretty good so far. How do I deactivate one to climb up?" I asked Ratchet.

"Just push against the wall hard and pull off quickly. It should come off quite easily." He said watching carefully.

I did as I was told and my left hand eased off the wall. I pushed myself up with my right hand and stuck my left back onto the wall. I repeated the process with both hands 20 or so times to make it to the top. Once there I had no way down. "Ummmm… Now what?"

"Jump. What else? I'll catch you Evan don't worry." Arcee said.

Again I blushed under the mask. "O-ok." I stuttered. I took a deep breath and hopped off the edge of the wall. I fell for what felt like a full minute, but was actually only a few milliseconds. I didn't even remember landing, I only felt like I was no longer falling.

Arcee gently placed me back on my feet. "Thanks Arcee." I didn't expect such a perfect catch and placement. I stood there waiting for the next test to begin. "What now Ratchet?" I said after I cleared my throat.

"only a few tests left. Next test, night vision goggles." He said. "For this test I will require everyone to partake other than myself."

"Why? What is so special about this test? It's only night vision goggles."

"Ha. We are not only testing the night vision, but how well you can function with them. Arcee and Cliff will be your targets. Here is a device that will cause both Cliff Jumper and Arcee's mechanisms to freeze, therefore causing them to stop dead in their tracks if hit." He explained. "It only works for a few seconds and cannot be fired from one of our blasters, due to the possibility of it freezing the shooter." He said as he handed a small blaster like one from megaman but it had a trigger and stock.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in again. Me… vs. both Arcee and Cliff. In a battle. 2 v 1. Two war hardened veteran bots vs. me. "Greeeeeaaattt."

"Don't worry kid, well go ea-" Cliff started but stopped mid sentence. After a short time he spoke again. "Well… your scrapped."

I sighed. "Well, if I'm gonna get my ass whipped I might as well get it over with." I said as I hung my head in what I know will be shame.

"Now were talking! Alright doc, cut the lights." Cliff said as a simulated environment started to appear and the lights turned dark. My vision suddenly became green. Nightvision must have automatically turned on.

"Good luck Evan." Arcee said as she as well moved away to hide.

Great. "well lets kill 2 birds with one stone. How do I activate the camouflaging field?"

"press the screen on your left forearm and to deactivate it press it again." He said.

I pressed my forearm like he said and heard a small purring sound which was probably the camouflage system activating. The sound quickly disappeared and I started the test.

I studied the environment and its contents. It was a wrecking yard setting with many crushed and impounded cars. "Frag me" I thought. "this is going to take a while." I said aloud.

I quickly began to scout for some high ground. There was I large mountain of cars to my left and a crane to my right. In Front of me there was roughly 40 rows of cars and other mangled wrecks that finished off the impound setting. I knew this test would require some patience and I knew how to pass

-3rd PoV-

Arcee and Cliff had been hidden for twenty or so minutes without the slightest sound or sight of movement. They were close together but far enough away to not be visible if someone were to see one of them. "Where do you think he is?" Cliff asked Arcee over a comlink that was closed from anyone joining.

"If I were him, I would be on the mountain of cars on our right or I would be using the line of cars as some sort of-" She didn't finish her sentence. She had been frozen and would remain that way for a few seconds. Cliff Jumper went into alert mode and began to scan his surroundings. He saw nothing. Heard nothing. Until there was a sudden movement to the left of his position. He placed all attention to the left. but there was nothing. As he turned back in his crouched position he almost had a spark attack.

"Game over." Evan said as he shot the freezing cannon.

-Evan PoV-

As the time passed a plan formulated in my head. They will expect me to use a vantage point, but why do I need a vantage point if I can hide in plain sight.

My plan was pretty flawless. It was to flank around the right where the crane was with my camouflaging field and come up the middle from behind them without making noise. The field should make me practically invisible in the light and fully invisible in the dark, which was a great thing for this test.

My only problem was doing so quietly. It took me 10 or 15 minutes to get to the back of SAFE without being found. I then began to scan the area for either Arcee or Cliff Jumper. Somewhere in my mind I knew they would be relatively close because from my experience they always travel in groups.

I found Cliff Jumper first. He used a pile of 4 cars to act as a wall to his front, and most of his right side.

Arcee's position was a little more practical. there was a large hole under a pile of cars making it effective as a fox hole. It was no further than 40 yards from Cliff. I found Arcee to be the biggest threat so I froze her and moved to Cliff's position. The suits camouflaging cloak automatically shut off. I tried to reactivate it but it wouldn't work. "Must've maxed it out." I thought.

I knew that I could use the environment like a real one so I grabbed a small shard of metal and threw it past Cliff's position. It worked perfectly. Cliff shifted all his attention to his left, giving me the chance to sneak up quickly and fill the position he had previously been in. When Cliff turned back he had a face of shock and horror.

"Game over." I said the one liner and shot the freezing blaster and ended the game.

-Later-

"Then he was right behind me and I had no time to react, it was over." Cliff finished explaining to Arcee who seemed not too impressed.

"Hey at least you heard some sort of sound. I didn't know he was there until I was frozen." Arcee said in an annoyed tone.

We had moved back into a group and turned the light's back on. Ratchet seemed to have a ghost of a smile on his face. I knew I'd surprised both Arcee and Cliff but Ratchet was pretty surprised to see the result of the little test battle.

Unbenounced to everyone else someone had been watching the whole battle. Optimus walked up to the group. "Congratulations Evan. That was a well thought out plan. Your tactics and battle prowess remind me of Prowl, one of my lieutenants during the war." He said.

"Thank you Optimus." I told him slightly nodding.

"Now that we've finnished all the tests I can approve of your use in the field but you will not be present on any missions until we build you your weapons."

"I can help with that." Cliff and Arcee butt in at the same time.

"We can start working on it tomorrow. Right now its time to go and get the kids." Optimus told the group.

"What!? What time is it? how long have I been doing tests?" I asked Ratchet.

"Roughly… 15 hours since you got back." Ratchet said

"I'm going to bed." I told everyone in a dramatic tone. "Ok after I get some dinner and breakfast." I corrected myself. Both Cliff and Arcee laughed, Ratchet grumbled, while Optimus nodded in approval.

I took the suit off and left to go get some grub.

**Credit song: Can't Stop by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**I apologise for the spelling/grammar/punctual errors.**

**Till Next Time :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Readers I have some news. First, I have a poll on my profile for anyone who can take it. The poll is what will decide the future of the story. The second piece of news is that I posted a different story on my account if you want to take a look, but be warned it is an extension of "Of Mice and Men" and it is a very dark take on the story. **

**YAY Reached over 5000 views! That is a big milestone for me. For all the people who read my story I applaud you and thank you greatly, because every time someone favorites, reviews or follows my story, it pushes me to keep doing this for you. Love you guys.**

***UPDATE!* Thank you I Am The Silver Lining for pointing out my mistake with the mix up in the name of the Decepticon. It is not Mirage but Makeshift. Props for catching my mistake**

**Chapter 21**

As I slept I had the worst dream. In my dream I was being tortured, and it actually hurt. It wasn't like any other. I felt as though I was stuck inside the dream, unable to escape and wake up. Time passed as my torturer did things that would be physically impossible if it were reality. He would cut my arm open which wasn't the worst part. It was what he did to my bones. He would saw lines into them and shove spiked wires into the lines and down the arm and sew it back together and move onto another bone. Every single bone was worked one, each as painful as the other. My head was the only part that wasn't tampered with.

The pain and images slowly blurred away and my vision in the dream became black. As I awoke, I felt stiff and heavy. Like I'd slept on a pile of rock's all my life. I slowly opened my eye's. I was in the base on the floor right next to the couch. Must've fell off and slept on the floor all night. I slowly got up with a huff. It felt like I had gained 50 or so but surely I got up and began to stretch off the sleep. All my joints stiffened and became hard to move. My fingers, toes, shoulders, elbows, knees and hips all felt stiff. My back and neck were also pretty tight.

"Man, I had a horrible sleep." I said to myself as I painfully raised my arm to rub the back of my neck.

"I don't think I've seen anyone move in their sleep as much as you have." Jack said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I almost thought you were having a seizure." Raf put his two cents into the conversation.

"Laugh it up guys. I had a really painful nightmare. It felt almost real. Now I wake up sore and feeling like I weigh 50 pounds heavier." I said to the two other teens.

"Everyone began to gather around the main console as Ratchet began to type something. "Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system." He said as he typed something else into the console. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"There are other Autobots out there?" Jack asked.

I shot a flat look at Jack. "Really?"

"We were scattered across the galaxies when cybertron went dark, but Con's have been known to bait traps with Autobot beacons." Arcee told Jack.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega-1. Identify yourself." Optimus said as the message was relayed to the vessel.

There was a short time of static then a voice came back over the speakers. "I've had a warmer welcome from decepticon combat brigades."

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked the speaker. "You old con crusher, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?" The bot I knew as Wheeljack asked.

"The rock were on is crawling with cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"Some time tomorrow if I put the metal to the petal." Wheeljack said as he cut out.

Optimus walked towards Bulkhead. "Wheeljack, I know him by reputation only. Bulkhead, can you verify his voice print?"

"He is 1000 percent the real deal Optimus."

Optimus did not doubt him in the slightest. "We are sending you coordinates now. Have a safe journey."

After I knew what was happening I stepped away and back to the couch. This was not the time to be feeling stiff. I was going to have trouble with the ensuing probability of being tricked by an imposter. My slower movement must've been noticed because I was being approached by CliffJumper.

"Hey Evan, little slow today. Not get enough sleep?" He asked.

"Na, I just feel like I slept on a pile of rocks. All my joints are aching and I feel really heavy." I explained, since I don't think he would understand what I was feeling like.

"Have you talked to the doc bot about it?"

"No, It should go away after a day or two of good rest." I told him. "Hey I'll talk to you later." I said as I moved away slower than usual to a small human sized door. When we had arrived at the ex-human military base and fowler had found out he recommissioned one of the human restrooms for us to use. Originally it took a few hours to get everything cleaned and dusted but now we all take turns cleaning it weekly. Miko put up an argument but we persuaded her by bringing up the alternative. She happily accepted the responsibility.

I entered and locked the door behind me. Since it was a military barracks they had showers built into the washrooms. When they turned the water on to this part of the base, the showers also were getting water. I turned on the water and felt it. It was not too hot and not too cold, but the right temperature to help me wake up and prepare for the day.

As I stood under the stream of water I relaxed, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Wait. My eyes quickly opened. The shower stall had been filled with steam.

Steam comes off hot water. The water I was standing under was lukewarm at best, but that makes no sense.

I dried off and got myself redressed... Which was a process in and of itself with how my joints were aching. I then unlocked the door to a very unhappy looking Miko.

"What the pit dude? You've been in there for like 20 minutes. What were you doing in there, giving birth?" Miko said quickly in an annoyed tone.

"Miko I need a favour." I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the shower stall I had been using. I turned the shower onto the same place it was before. "How hot is this water?"

"Why can't you check for yourself?" Miko said angry that I had dragged her all the way over for a stupid thing like this.

"Miko that's the problem. I can't tell." I admitted to her.

She reluctantly put her finger under the stream of water. She quickly removed her hand and hissed in pain. "Damn that was hot." She said in a whisper.

I put my hand underneath the stream of water and held it there. "It only feels lukewarm for me. Miko I think I'm losing my sense of temperature." I said in a worried voice. Miko looked me in the eyes with a glint of worry in hers. "Miko... Please keep this between us. I don't need Ratchet prodding me with more needles." I said to her while looking at her in the eyes. She nodded and I walked out.

**-The next day-**

The team had just been sent out to pick up "Wheeljack"... but they had problems with the ground bridge before they left. This gave me time to move out of the room and into the suit. Todays pain was worse then yesterday, but I guess things must get worse before it gets better. So I passed it off again. My mind hasn't stopped thinking about the conversation I had with Miko. It kept playing out in my head. Was I losing my sense of temperature? Could I be losing my sense of touch totally? What is wrong with me.

The sound of the groundbridge broke my train of thought. I will not reveal myself to the imposter until I had formulated a plan. "Ohhhh boy… what could I do… hmmmm… I guess i could… no that won't work" I said quietly to myself. I have no idea what I should do. "Unless-" That was it. I would do nothing, let things play out and set up an ambush. Since I know where he will be standing I'll set an ambush. If I can catch him off guard I can take him down. I could land on him knocking him out. Now.. how do I get onto the roof?

I used my cloaking device to sneak into the main room without anyone noticing. As soon as I walked in, Miko and Wheeljack left to get a tour of the base, I had to act fast. I started looking for a way to get on the I beams on the roof. There were 2 ways up, I could take the elevator up and get out when it gets high enough, but that would draw too much attention. The other way up was probably my best way up. I would have to climb up a pipe with either electrical lines or energon running up it and jump two or 3 feet across to an energon line that lead up to the roof and to the groundbridge. I used the gloves but made sure not to make too much noise climbing up the pipes, as to not draw any attention.

Once I got high enough up it was time to make the leap of faith across the gap. No one under me to catch me. Well.. its now or never. I jumped across the gap and landed on the pipe with a dull "Clunk". I froze for a second making sure not to give away my position. No one acknowledged if they did hear me, o I continued moving along the pipe until I was directly above the groundbridge I raised myself into the shadow of the I-beam and turned off my camouflaging device.

I awaited for the right time to spring the trap. I waited and watched as the scene unfolded beneath me. Wheeljack had just grabbed Miko. Scrap. I forgot about her. How am I supposed to land on him and incapacitate him without hurting her.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me." Bulkhead said angrily.

"Don't fret there's more fighting to come." Makeshift said.

"Is there even a real Wheeljack?!" Jack asked Makeshift.

"Oh, yes. And I expect soundwave to be making him scream for his sire by now." Makeshift said as he grinned evilly.

Makeshift activated the ground bridge. "Bout Time."

Wheeljack came through and kicked Makeshift from behind, knocking Miko out of his servo but to everyone elses dismay got back up again. I kept my eye on Makeshift as to not mix the two up. As they were fighting I realized this was my best chance.

I dropped down and landed on Makeshifts head. Painfully if I might add, but it was enough to knock Makeshift into a concussed like state.

"EVAN!" Multiple people and bot's said at once. Still shake up from the fall I couldn't distinct the voices. While I was being attended to by Arcee and Ratchet, Bulkhead grabbed the slightly conscious Makeshift and carried him towards the ground bridge and threw the lookalike through. Bee shut down the portal and everyone surrounded me around me.

I slowly reached to my helmet and took it off. "Did not think that through." I said aloud as the helmet popped off and fell onto the ground. This comment was received by a string of laughter, but as I looked up I was greeted by the worried face of Arcee. I knew that I would need to talk to her about this later, but now I didn't want to worry her.

I shook off the fall and got back up. It wasn't by any means fast but I got up. Ratchet motioned towards the med bay. I returned a gesture by shaking my head meaning I was fine. "I'm good. Just a little stiff." I told Ratchet. I started to head into the hallway to get out of the suit but Arcee had walked up behind me and I knew why. She wanted to confront me about what happened. I knew I was in for a long conversation.

**I apologise for any spelling/grammar/punctual errors.**

**Till Next Time :D**


End file.
